Second Time's the charm
by Mem0ry
Summary: When Ichigo beats Aizen and lays down with Urahara ready to die Kisuke decides to not only play with the future and present but also the past with a nifty little contraption he had made.
1. Going back to the beginning

**Chapter One of Second Time's the charm. Pairing is Yoruichi and Ichigo.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Ichigo's sad eyes looked down at Aizen's battered corpse at his feet. He had beaten the brown-haired man but at a cost, he never wanted to pay. His eyes swept over all of the ruined buildings, the corpses of everyone else and the occasional fire that sat atop random pieces of rubble. Suddenly a piece of said rubble shook slightly and raised a little before falling right back down and Ichigo heard the groan that accompanied it. He instantly dashed over to see what it was and tore off the rubble to reveal Urahara struggling to stand.

The man had definitely seen better days, he was covered in cuts and burns that burned his skin black in certain areas and on top of that his hat had gotten lost somewhere in the fight and revealed his standard dusty blonde hair. He helped the man up and leaned him against a chunk of wall that stuck up right before sitting next to him. He hadn't gotten out of the fight unharmed and had a deep gouge in his gut as well as a slash on his shoulder blade accompanied by numerous other nicks and cuts all along his body.

"This is the end eh Hat'n'Clogs?" questioned the orange-haired teen to the blonde next to him who didn't say anything but let out a cough filled with bile and blood. "Ya know?" questioned Kisuke, prompting Ichigo to listen. "I've got this thing in my shop that I need to get, wanna help me get it before we keel over?" asked the blonde and with nothing else to do Ichigo decided to help him and shrugged one of the man's arms over his shoulder as they hobbled down the street to the collapsed Urahara shop.

They were in the back of the shop in the storage area which had taken a small amount of damage with only a hole in the wall appearing and some debris on the floor as a result. Because of this Urahara was able to find his object very quickly and showed it to Ichigo who just blinked at the strange object. It was a small cube of solid grey and not a single blemish on it. "Do you remember the sphere you used to get into Seireitei for the first time?" he asked, drawing a slow nod from the orange-haired youth.

"Well-" he launched into a coughing fit as he spat an alarming amount of blood along with said coughing fit. "Excuse me. This thing is a machine similar to that if you channel Reiatsu into it you can actually go back in time depending on the amount of Reiatsu you use. For example, I went-" he was interrupted by another hacking cough and it was only then that Ichigo also noticed the stab wound over his lung.

"For example, I went back in time ten minutes once with a minuscule amount. Now I know you don't have much Reiatsu left so I am going to give you a pill that has about Lieutenant-level amounts of Reiatsu in it." He fished said pill out of his jacket and handed it to Ichigo who took it into his own hand but did nothing with it.

"What do ya want Hat'n'Clogs?" he questioned the older man in front of him who let a bloody and crooked smile come over his features. "I want you to go back in time and stop Aizen before any of this happens." he coughed a moment later and looked up at Ichigo's shocked expression. "Kid I need you to do this, also what else will you do? Just do the time traveling, kick ass, stop Aizen, and if you find a babe be sure to tap it," he said with a wink as Ichigo rolled his eyes before taking the pill.

"Two things before you go- **(** Cough **)** \- One is if you see me, show him this box and I would understand. Two is that when you go back you in that timeline will be erased so you don't have to be scared of running into yourself." he finished as Ichigo grabbed the cube with both hands and immediately started pouring all of his reiatsu into it. It took a few seconds but he eventually finished as it sucked in all of his reiatsu and the cube was now glowing.

He looked up at Urahara as the man smiled at him before sitting down leaning against the wall "Oh yeah here." The blonde chucked him his cane. "You absorbed Zangetsu so you need a new sword anyway. Also don't worry about mucking up the future like those shows say you would if you time travel, Make a new future," he spoke with a smile and Ichigo barely had time to nod before the cube suddenly turned into a solid black cube before sucking him in by the arms.

He watched as the cube slowly made it's way up his body and sucked up all of him and the last thing he saw was Urahara waving to him with a bloody grin on his face.

Ichigo felt the space around him whizz by as he flew at speeds he couldn't even hope to follow and all he saw was a dark blur before he suddenly stopped. With a poof, he suddenly was sitting in a forest with the cube and the sheathed sword still in his hands. He instantly noticed a few things, one was his hair was shorter, two was his body was smaller than he remembered it being, and three that he was in Soul Society. He stood up and instantly noticed he was much shorter compared to his old height.

He held up Benihime and noticed it went to his stomach as opposed to how it used to go to his waist. He was launched into his mindscape a second later and noticed how instead of the building like with Zangetsu, it was a field of wheat with himself standing there in the middle of all the wheat. "Hello Kurosaki-kun!" shouted a female voice that he recognized too well. He whipped around and there stood the smiling visage of his mother. He staggered backward in shock and the woman quickly held up its hands in a placating gesture. "I am your sword I just figured this would be the easiest figure to appear to you in," she stated and Ichigo mindlessly nodded his head.

He stood there staring at the woman who had been dead for so many years for what seemed like hours. He let out a deep sigh as he came to terms with this and came back down to the moment as he looked at her then himself. "For your knowledge my name is Shintai and I am the sword you were thrown." she introduced herself and Ichigo smiled at the woman in apology. "I am sorry that you were used as a simple substitute for Zangetsu but since it is a new world I hope we can have a new bond." He missed Zangetsu because the man had taught him so much and had been there in quite a few tough scenarios as well. He was willing to try and get used to Shintai. "As much as I would love to get to know you, I need to figure out where I am." he finished before disappearing from the field of wheat and reappearing in the forest.

Now that he looked at the sword, it was very long. Long enough to be called a Nodachi since it came from the ground to his chest and he was not short even when fifteen. He decided to simply carry it as he held it by the sheath and stuffed the cube into his pocket. He headed off into town noticing how his Reiatsu was severely dropped, down to normal Shinigami level if he was right. He continued walking for around ten more minutes before coming across a village.

It looked like the Rukongai of Soul Society so he continued to make his way down the streets, noticing his ability to simply walk through as opposed to before. He didn't have on his Shinigami clothes so he was able to blend in, despite the blade he carried. He made his way to the wall where a group of people had amassed together in front of the SekkiSeki wall with the gate open. There was a banner that said it was accepting tryouts for the Shinigami academy.

He walked to the side to a Shinigami who was standing there and watching the people try out. "Excuse me, when is the next try out?" he questioned the man in front of him. The man grunted before turning back to the tryouts. "Two years. Once every two years," he grumbled before going silent as he watched and Ichigo backed off into the crowd. He would try out if it weren't for two things, one being he can't already have Zanpakuto before becoming a Shinigami, that would raise too many questions. He also needed to get used to his new sword.

He backed off to the forest he just emerged from, a plan forming in his head as he walked. By the time he got back to the clearing he landed in originally, he had already formed a plan. He would spend the first year getting used to his sword as well as relearning Shikai and the second for rebuilding his Reiatsu to a higher amount than what he currently had which was pathetic. He deeply sighed as he withdrew his sword and raised it high, the sword gleaming in the sunlight.

"Let's become unbeatable Shintai!" he yelled as he spun on his foot and swung his zanpakuto, slicing deeply into a tree.

* * *

 **Shintai: Body of the Kami. This will explain his Shikai in the next chapter. Chapters will not be this short but this one is because it simply is prologue but the others will be much longer.**


	2. Two Years later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

The past two years had been grueling for the blonde but they had paid off. He had gotten to know his zanpakuto as well as the Shikai to accompany the sword. He had gotten used to his sword length and shape over the year as well and now could wield it with the same level of confidence he wielded Zangetsu.

His favorite part was how he had gotten back his Reiatsu to captain-level which is very high for his age and would only get higher so he was very proud of himself for that accomplishment. He had also gained the ability to suppress his Spiritual pressure so now he could make it as low as a regular soul which would have people underestimate him but he could also have it down to non-existent yet he preferred to have it at normal soul level though since it made him blend in more.

Due to his training, his soul had changed and now he was able to work with Shintai like bread and butter and while he did slightly miss Zangetsu, it didn't change the fact that Zangestu was in the previous world and Shintai was his new zanpakuto and that was how things were. Although one thing he hadn't gotten over yet was the grief of losing everyone back in his timeline and he didn't know if it would ever go away. While the grief had pushed him to train harder it was crushing him inside.

The guilt of being the reason everyone died was bearing down on him like Zaraki. All of his living-world friends had been killed along with his family on the living world. All of the captains and lieutenants and countless amounts of Shinigami had died. He shook himself from those thoughts as he simply hid it beneath an indifferent face. He put Shintai inside of a hole he had dug in the dirt next to a strange tree that was easily recognizable for him.

 **Inside his mindscape...**

"I will see you in a few years Shintai. I'm sorry about this but you know it would raise suspicion if I wasn't even a graduated Shinigami and had a Zanpakuto." He had realized while training that he would have to come back in the middle of his Shinigami academy training and then he could retrieve his sword stating that his sword was stuck in Shikai mode to explain it's length.

"Goodbye Kurosaki-kun. Don't forget me," she warned the orange-haired seventeen-year-old and he simply smirked in reply.

"I could never forget you Shintai," he responded to her joke, gaining a smile from the weapon before he disappeared from the wheat field.

 **Back outside...**

He dashed off to the South gate of Seireitei in excitement and happiness. Every two years the Shinigami academy had a test that you could take, determining if you were able to be one and if you were they would let you inside the walls to go to the academy and become a Shinigami. He could pass off as a normal orphan from the Rukongai and be able to quickly rise through the ranks become a Captain and stop Aizen before he even becomes a captain.

He arrived within a few minutes and soon found the group of hopefuls hoping to get in and become a Shinigami. It appeared like he was early since there were only around thirty people but his thoughts stopped as an elderly man walked up onto a small stage and despite his age spoke in a loud voice. "Welcome to the Academy Acceptance Exam!" he boomed and seemingly out of nowhere came around a hundred people from the houses and streets behind them with even more pouring in.

The gate rose slowly and revealed a building with a lady sitting at a desk in front of it. "Go sign up and we have instructors who will test you when you're signed up." not a moment later everyone was in a mad sprint to the desk, looking like a stampede. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he slowly walked behind them all. He would flash-step to the desk if it didn't alarm the Shinigami's to him already being a Shinigami. He arrived at the back of the group of people and a large amount of time passed before he finally came up.

"Name please." asked the brunette sitting behind the table. She seemed strangely calm for having to deal with that many people for that long. "Ichigo Kurosaki," he told her and she smiled before writing down the name onto her clipboard. "Okay step right through and when an Instructor sees you they'll give you the exam." she finished and he nodded with thanks as he passed her and headed into the building. It was empty since he had been the last one and now there was no one left to test but him. He watched as a man came out of a door in front of him and looked right at him, "Ichigo Kurosaki?"

The orange-haired boy nodded as the man waved a hand over his shoulder and the two headed into the room the man had just left. "Okay, I am going to test you in Kido, Zanjutsu, Hoho, and Hakuda. We will start with the Hoho and you will fight this second-year student. Your goal is to last for two minutes or beat him while using nothing but hoho." the man spoke as a person Ichigo's age walked out of another door to the side and entered the room.

Ichigo actually examined the room and noticed how the floor was all hardwood floor while the walls were pale brick and it was just a massive sparring room with nothing obstructing the floor for maximum area space. "Begin." the instructor spoke as the second-year charged at Ichigo in a mad dash only for a foot to plant itself in his gut. They continued the fight for another measly eleven seconds before Ichigo knocked him out with a high kick to the temple.

The instructor was utterly and absolutely, speechless. This kid had just beat the guy who had been able to beat all other contestants in fifteen seconds. "Um, right we will then begin the Zanjutsu for the next fight," he said as another person came out with a wooden bokken and handed it to Ichigo before picking up the unconscious person at Ichigo's feet and carrying him away. The same person then came back a moment later with his own bokken and got in a defensive stance but seemed nervous.

Ichigo then wiped the floor with him in six seconds before doing the other two tests. He had to do three Kido and failed two of them while for the Hakuda he just blocked for the first few seconds before lashing out with a violent punch to the jaw, making his opponent fall to the floor while cupping his bruised jaw. "O-Okay I will go to the Academy board of directors to determine your entrance to the Academy." with those words the man walked off into one of the side doors and Ichigo realized he had nothing else to do.

He started wondering about how old Aizen was when they fought, if he was around one eighty then maybe they would meet at the Academy and he could try and verge him off the path of a psychotic mass murderer. Ichigo sat there with his thoughts to keep him company for around ten more minutes before three people came out of the door the man just entered, Ichigo briefly noticed the man was not one of those three. One was an elder man who looked to be in his seventies but Ichigo knew this man was much older than that.

Next to him was a brown-haired man who seemed not only strong but smart and wise with his power. The last one was a black-haired woman who seemed kind if the warm smile she showed him meant anything. His attention returned to the elder of the three when he started talking, "The last person to show such talent in one of these exams was over three hundred years ago and I am glad to see that there still are skilled people coming from Rokungai these days. While your Kido is terrible, the rest of your skills are prodigal and because of this you not only will be granted access to the Academy but also be sent two years ahead to balance your skill with others."

Ichigo was bowing as the man finished with gratitude and respect. "Thank you for this incredible honor." he thanked him as he raised his head and was greeted by the old man's smiling face. "I am the Headmaster of the Academy in Seireitei and it is my job to take care of the second generation and as a part of that job, I will be assigning Asayame-chan here to be in charge of teaching you Kido." he finished and Ichigo yet again bowed deeply in gratitude for what the man had given him so far.

The Headmaster waved his hand once and the man behind him brought out a standard-looking sword and Ichigo took it with another bow. He would never need the sword nor learn it's zanpakuto but it would serve its purpose in making people think that he was going to get his zanpakuto from it. "Goodbye, Kurosaki-san. Asayame-chan will show you to your dorm and your classes." the Headmaster then walked off with the other man, leaving him alone with his future Kido teacher.

"Hello Ichigo-san, I will be your Kido teacher since you will clearly need help in it," she spoke with a knowing smile since she had watched him perform his Kido and it was horrendous. Ichigo had the decency to look sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, let's go I will show you around the Academy grounds." with those words the two set off to the Academy to figure out where Ichigo will be living for the next few years.

Asayame had given him the tour of the grounds, given him his schedule, and had shown him his room and now he was standing in the middle of the room looking out the window to see Seireitei buzzing with life under the glow of their torches in the night. It was so different from the other times he had seen it, the first time everyone had been hidden away in shelters, and the next few times they still never showed themselves around him.

But now nothing was wrong and people were allowed to live normally and peacefully and that was why he was here. He had to stop Aizen and save this peace that he would ruin. He went to bed with his resolve steeled for his time in Seireitei, he had to stop Aizen to the best of his ability. Whether it be killing him, or befriending him he did not yet know.

* * *

Ichigo walked down the hallways of the Academy with his shihakusho on and temporary sword at his hip. He walked into his first class, ignoring the crowd of people that kept getting in his way as he walked in. He would have sat down if he didn't see him, Aizen stared right into him as he looked through his glasses with his old combed hair. Ichigo didn't possibly know how this was the Aizen he knew but he guessed that's it what made him the best at it. The man smiled and nodded at him before returning to his conversation with a grey-haired teen next to him, Ichimaru Gin, Ichigo realized the name and face instantly. He could never forget that smile.

He sat down on the far left of an empty row, sitting in the closest seat to the pathway in the class as he waited patiently. His calm sitting was interrupted as his chair was kicked out from underneath him but Ichigo wasn't so weak and quickly shot to his feet as he fell. He whirled around and saw Yuroichi herself standing behind him. He decided not to react too strangely since that was what she wanted and simply sighed. "Never seen you before," she spoke with a head tilt.

"You sure about that?" spoke Ichigo in response.

"Yep, I would remember that berry hair." she teased with a smirk. "Yoruichi Shihoin." she still had the same Cheshire grin on her face and her yellow blazing eyes shined with mirth as she teased the new guy.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." he saw her eyes shine in a way he had seen so many times before. He had to snip it in the bud before she got even more teasing material.

"Yes, it means strawberry. But I like the whole protector meaning." he quipped and not a second later her Cheshire grin turned into a small pout. Her eyes remained full of mirth though and she folded her hands in front of her face.

"Does that mean you are going to protect me from all those big meanies?" she flirted with the orange-haired teen in front of her as she leaned against him. "You know, most guys would kill to be in your position with the Shihoin princess on you," she whispered in his ear and he cast a quick glance around the room and sure enough, about ten men were looking at him with a glare. She took satisfaction in the light blush that dusted his cheeks but was unprepared for him to answer her flirting with his own.

"The hot ones always burn so I'm sure you'll be fine," he whispered back, gaining a grin from the purple-haired girl as she mentally danced in joy. No one would play these kinds of games with her, too scared of what would happen if they angered her so this was very fun for her.

"And handsome ones are always knights so that means you must be very dangerous." her grin turned more seductive and her eyes continued to dance with mirth at their little 'game'. Ichigo had spent the past few years around the crude people of Rukongai so he had gotten used to speaking with people who spoke dirty and now he was able to keep up with Yuroichi's teasing game.

"If I didn't know any better Yuroichi-chan, I would say you're coming onto me," he stated with a smirk before leaning right next to her ear. " _I thought that was for later."_ his voice became husky as he whispered in her ear and he took no small amount of satisfaction on the cherry red blush on her face. Yuroichi's face flared at the sexual innuendo in the sentence and couldn't stop her face from heating up.

Ichigo caught a shock of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye and snapped his head around to see Urahara walking to Yuroichi. He had never seen the man like this, no hat and was wearing his shihakusho it looked strange for Ichigo but he couldn't help but notice how the robes fit him. It seemed he didn't have Benihime yet since he had a sheathed sword on his side but no matter the changes, he couldn't shake the bloody grin he saw on his face out of his head. He was taken out of those thoughts by the man walking up right next to them.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san is blushing rather bad," he spoke in a rather loud voice, attracting numerous males to look over.

Yoruichi looked down to avoid everyone's gaze. "Shut it Kiske." she ground out.

Urahara turned to Ichigo and while he seemed laidback, Ichigo noticed the analytical eye he cast over him. "Urahara Kisuke." he introduced himself with a handshake that Ichigo happily returned. He was glad to know these people a hundred and seventy years in the future he's sure he will enjoy being their friend now.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." he introduced himself to the blonde and both shared a smile as they turned their attention back to Yuroichi. She no longer had the blush on her face and her confidence had returned to her eyes. "Hello Yoruichi." the blonde greeted and the Violette nodded at her best friend. "Kiske," she called him by his childhood nickname she had used for the past eight years. The teacher walked to the front of the class and told them all to sit and with a nod to both Yoruichi and Urahara Ichigo went and took his seat that she had kicked out from him as the two walked off.

"Welcome to your third year of the Academy and for one of you, this is your first. We have a student today who was able to skip his first two years due to his talent." by now everyone was looking all around them in curiosity for the new kid.

Yoruichi snapped her head around to see Ichigo smirking at her. She couldn't believe her eyes in the fact that he had been able to skip the first two years and get in her advanced class. "May Ichigo Kurosaki please stand." the teacher asked and Ichigo stood from his position in the back of the class and while most were awed, Yuroichi was doing her best impression of a fish with how much her jaw had dropped. "Your flirt partner is the prodigy of our generation." Urahara chuckled next to her in no small amount of amusement.

She didn't even shut him up she was too busy thinking about how her flirt partner could also be her sparring partner. "Okay, now that that is out of the way we will start our Hoho technique lesson..."

* * *

As it turned out, Kisuke Urahara was his roommate. He didn't know how he didn't notice the second bed or accessories and things on the other side of the room but he was quite happy with the fact Urahara was his roommate. He was able to learn much more about Urahara in this timeline but now was also the best chance he had to show Urahara the cube. The cube was in his robes as he approached the blonde who was currently fiddling with a mechanism that goes on your wrist but that was all he could distinguish.

"Urahara-san?" he asked the blonde from behind him and the blonde turned his head slightly. "I need to talk to you." Urahara sensed the serious topic and turned around in his swivel chair to address his roommate. "Have you ever thought about making a time travel device?" Ichigo asked the Blonde and while Urahara said no and joked it off, Ichigo saw the defensive look in his eyes. That answers if he has made the cube yet so now all he has to do is show him.

Ichigo pulls out the cube from his robe and watched as Urahara's face become pale with shock. "Where'd you get that!" he whispered in awe and shock as he looked at the time-traveling device he had made six years ago. "I'm from the future," Ichigo answered the blonde who slowly nodded. Most wouldn't believe someone who said they were from the future, but Urahara had literally made this cube for that purpose and if he had it and said he was from the future than he believed him.

"Why did you come here?" questioned Urahara as he took the cube and examined it. "You know that guy in our class called Aizen?" Ichigo asked, getting a nod from Urahara who did not stop fiddling with the cube as he inspected it. "He sided with the Hollows and brought war against both Soul Society and the Living World. I beat him but everyone died." Ichigo finished his explanation as Urahara sighed.

"To think he did that. I won't question you about it because I can hear it in your voice when you say it happened. How did we know each other in your timeline?" he questioned the orange-haired man in front of him who gained a smile with how Urahara was taking it. "You were one of my sensei."

Kisuke nodded slowly as he processed the information. "So you're saying I sent you back here to unfuck up the future?" he questioned Ichigo who nodded. "Tell me everything you can about what you know will unravel and maybe we can stop certain events." and with that, the two delved into a conversation that would change Soul Society.

 **Six Months later...**

Six months had passed and Ichigo had changed a lot already. He had tried befriending Aizen but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. Every time he tried he would see the faces of all the people who he had killed and he simply couldn't do it. So, what he had been doing is figuring out Aizen's schedules and patterns on what he does any hour of the day. He had decided that he would have to kill Aizen now before he got powerful and had figured out the perfect time to do it.

He had nudged Urahara in the direction of making the Research and Development Department so he could get that done faster. He had even found out that Yoruichi had a little brother and he was scaringly similar to his sister. He had gotten a lot closer to Yoruichi over the past few months and now saw her at least once a day even on weekends. Sometimes they would talk about random things or spar which Ichigo enjoyed quite a fair amount.

She was good for her age but she was not as strong as Ichigo nor as experienced. He had been through a war and because of that, he was able to use his experience in certain situations to his advantage and predict when she is going to do things or how. It infuriated her when he won and now he was sparring with her a lot to help give her that experience. One time they had been training in a field from the academy and he had found something out.

Aizen takes a walk in the early morning hours when the sun has barely risen every day. Ichigo would need to go get Shintai and come back and take out Aizen when he was at the farthest distance from the Academy. From there he would take the body and bury it in the forest near the Academy and then Ichigo could live happily without Aizen always being there as a potential threat.

He currently had already done most of the plan and now was waiting for Aizen to show up at this spot in his walking path. He sat in a tree as he watched and waited. He had completely hidden his Spiritual presence and pressure so Aizen could not sense him. His hands felt clammy and his throat was dry. He didn't know how he felt about doing this, killing an innocent man. Aizen may be a mass murderer in the other timeline but in this one, he was a normal guy. Ichigo took a deep breath to clear those thoughts as he waited, Aizen in the future did a horrible thing and if he let him live he would do it again.

He sensed Aizen coming as the man inspected the foliage and sky. Ichigo had to admit that the scenery was very pretty right now and Aizen was very good at picking walking times and locations. Aizen walked right underneath the branch he was perched on and Ichigo chose then to act. Aizen did not have his zanpakuto, probably leaving it in his room since he didn't need it on his walk. He jumped down from his branch, unsheathing his sword and swinging down on the man as he did so.

Aizen rolled away just in time after hearing the sword get unsheathed but Ichigo had fought much stronger opponents over time. Before Aizen could dart off Ichigo dashed forwards, slashing Aizen deeply in the calf as he did so. The man went down to one knee as he looked around frantically. He saw a shock of orange hair and launched a restraining Kido at him but Ichigo easily weaved around it. Ichigo dashed at Aizen again as the man ducked under the swipe but Ichigo did not run past him this time.

Ichigo swung down again and sliced deeply into the man's shoulder. Aizen cried out in pain as the wound had cut deep into his shoulder and to the bone.

This is why Ichigo had chosen this location, no one would hear if Aizen screamed or if he screamed and chances of getting caught were close to none.

Aizen knew he was defeated as he laid there on his knees in front of Ichigo, head down as he accepted his fate. "Why? Why kill me?" he questioned the orange-haired man in front of him. Ichigo's will and resolve were shaking and he didn't know if what he was doing was right. Images of Yoruichi flashed in his head and how Urahara had said she had been killed in the fray and his eyes and resolve instantly hardened. He brought down his sword, slicing through the man's neck like butter and while it didn't cut off his head it cut through around half of his neck, making him die.

Ichigo had seen dead bodies before and he had seen worse deaths but maybe it was the fact that Aizen was innocent which made him go to his hands and knees and hurl. He threw up all the bile in his gut from the feeling of killing an innocent man. He let out a ragged sigh as he fell back, sitting down as he wiped his mouth of the liquid. He stared at Aizen's corpse as blood pooled around him and the soil absorbed the red liquid.

Ichigo walked over and picked up a shovel that Urahara had given him for this job specifically. Urahara didn't like it, but he knew that he would rather have the one man die than all of those people he killed in the future. So, Urahara had gotten him the shovel from the maintenance shed and Ichigo was putting it to use. He had gone to the bushed on the side of the path and was digging a three-foot deep hole which he dumped Aizen into before filling it back up.

He walked over to the actual area where he had murdered him and kicked dirt on top of the blood to make it look normal. Ichigo sat down heavily after all of that work as he looked into the bushes where Aizen's grave was. He was an innocent man who had done nothing wrong yet and he had been killed. Ichigo's conscious was torn and he didn't know what to do to ease his mind. He was suddenly pulled into his mindscape by Shintai.

 _"Ichigo, in my opinion, you did the right thing but you still killed an innocent man in this timeline. You have to honor him somehow," she spoke and while it seemed ridiculous it made sense in a strange way. If Aizen wasn't there to do what Aizen did then maybe Ichigo could do it in his place. "You could wear glasses, wear your hair like his..." she rambled off ideas and suddenly Ichigo smiled._

 _"It was truly some beautiful scenery, maybe I should go on a walk every day." His anxiety and morbidity were gone as he realized how he can honor the man he had killed. "I'll go on a walk every morning the same time he did." he turned his eyes to the only other being in that plane. "Thank you for the idea Shintai-chan." he thanked the woman who was still in his mother's body._

 _"Anything to keep my wielder from getting depressed, no one wants that." she finished with a motherly smile and with one last thank you Ichigo vanished from his mindscape._

He grabbed the shovel as he flash-stepped to his dorm, he would run but he couldn't risk being seen. He arrived there fairly quick and threw the shovel in the bushes outside the building before entering it and flash stepping up to his dorm door.

Ichigo enters the dorm he shares with Urahara and instantly goes into the shower. Urahara watched the dirtied and bloodied teen walk into the bathroom but the strange thing is he didn't see the grief on his face he had expected. He slowly sets down his book and cautiously approaches the bathroom door. "You do it?" he questioned the orange-haired teen through the wall.

He received only silence for a long time and he was about to ask the question again when Ichigo's voice stopped him. "Yeah, he's gone," he whispered through the door so lowly that Urahara had to strain his ears to hear him.

"Are you okay?" questioned the blonde now that he knew his friend had just killed someone who was innocent. Again, a very healthy pause followed his question but Urahara was a patient person so he did not push him.

Ichigo looked down at his hands, the blood that stained them of an innocent man who he had just killed in the middle of his morning walk. Aizen didn't even know why it had happened, it just did. But in the end game, Aizen had died for the good of not only Soul Society but also the Living World and peace would reign for a very long time in both of those worlds. "I think so," he answered the blonde before turning on the shower and stepping in to rid himself of the filth of the night.

Urahara walked back to his bed as he thought of how his friend had just saved so many people. He tried to rid himself of the thoughts by going to sleep and by the time Ichigo had come out of the bathroom he had already fallen asleep and was snoring to prove the fact. Ichigo looked at his zanpakuto that laid on his bed as he sighed deeply.

As bad as the day had been he wasn't tired and now he was standing here in his dorm with nothing to do. His mind wouldn't calm down nor his heart as he kept thinking of killing Aizen. He grabbed a spare shihakusho and put it on followed by his red beads that he clipped on before strapping his sword to his side. He walked out of the flat and later out of the building before standing outside of it as he looked up at the rising sun in the sky.

Only one thought was in Ichigo's mind, which way to walk left or right? He looked to his right and saw a dirt path that led to a nearby training area but he didn't need to train right now. He looked to his left and saw the path that led to where he had just killed Aizen, he definitely was not ready to be so near the scene right after killing him there. With that thought, he went to his right and took a leisure stroll to the training grounds.

* * *

He had been walking for close to fifteen minutes when he heard grunting coming from a training ground to his right. Curiosity tugged at him and he went to go find out just who would train this early in the morning, the sun hadn't even risen all the way and the sky was orange. He weaved through the trees and other foliage and came to the sight of Yoruichi sparring with a man clad in pure black clothes but it was not normal Shinigami clothes, they must be the Punishment force that Yoruichi had supposedly led due to her status in the Shihoin family.

He hadn't been seen or sensed yet and he was curious how close he could get without getting found. Currently, he was to the side of the both of them and neither had a direct line of sight on him so this was his best chance. He suppressed his soul presence to that of an ant which was basically nothing and only the highest skilled sensors could sense it. There was a distance of about thirty feet between the two of them and him and now was the time to figure out her and her Punishment force's ability.

He got within twenty-two feet before another Force member saw him from the shadows and flashed in front of him, alerting everyone else of his presence as well as drawing a sigh from Ichigo. Around fifteen more of these Punishment Force members leaped out of the nearby foliage and soon they were surrounding him in a circle with Yoruichi looking at him with a mix of shock and smugness. "How'd you get that close berry head?" she teased the teen and he gave a helpless shrug.

"So this is the big bad Punishment force?" he seemingly asked no one as he walked up to one and stood in front of him noticing how the others took a step forward to intimidate him. "Careful Ichigo, they bite," she warned him with her normal Cheshire grin on her face.

"Hmm." he leaned in close to the Punishment member's face and scrutinized what little of their face he could see. Green eyes and that was it. "Boop!" he poked the member's nose and no one could believe how reckless he was. "Doesn't seem like they bite-" he was cut off by the person he poked swinging his fist at him. The swing was slow for Ichigo and he leaned around it before poking their nose again. "These guys are fun Princess-chan." he laughed as the member continued to try and hit him.

No one told the member to stop because they were too busy being shocked by Ichigo. Every time the member swung they would miss and Ichigo would poke them on the nose. "All of you get him!" Yoruichi barked as the other sixteen members dived at Ichigo and soon there were kicks and punches flying everywhere.

Eventually, someone pulled out a sword and swung at Ichigo only for the teen to unsheath his own sword and block the swing. Everyone stopped when the clang sounded and Ichigo sighed loudly before flash stepping next to Yoruichi and leaning on her with his elbow on her head. "Your men sure are quick," he mumbled as Yoruichi silently fumed underneath his elbow. "Well, before I came across all of ya I was gonna take a walk, wanna join Princess-chan?" he questioned her as he turned heel and started walking away.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes before looking at her men. "Go back to headquarters and train till you drop, you just got beat by an academy student!" she hissed at them and before she even finished they were dashing away to escape her wrath. She flash-stepped to Ichigo's side and fell into step with him. "Why do you have such a long zanpakuto?" she questioned the strawberry-haired boy next to her as she looked at the Nodachi on his hip.

"You complaining about how long it is? I thought you like them long?" he questioned his classmate and she blushed slightly at the sexual joke before jabbing him in the side with two fingers, taking satisfaction in how he instantly began rubbing it to try and numb the pain. "What was that for!?" he questioned the girl next to him who turned to him with a head tilt and the most innocent look she possessed.

"What was what for?" she asked the boy. Ichigo would have been able to resist it if she didn't look so hot at that moment, her yellow eyes a nice contrast to her caramel-colored skin and the purple hair simply added to the attractiveness. Her exotic features captivated him and he had to avert his eyes before he got caught staring.

He patted the hilt of his zanpakuto. "This is Shintai my zanpakuto and when I unlocked the Shikai it got increased in length as a side effect but, the extra length has been a bit more of a blessing than a curse in all fairness," he added as an afterthought and turned to see Yoruichi gaping at him.

"You unlocked Shikai in the first year?" she demanded from him and he slowly nodded not seeing the big deal. "You should tell Headmaster because like no one unlocks Shikai in the academy and you could probably get bumped up even another year!" she got slightly sad at the end there. She would be sad if he left her and Urahara because he was a sparring partner, friend, and perhaps crush. She had a slight crush on him but she doubted it would stay long.

That didn't change the fact her crush would be leaving her and she would be rather sad if that happened.

"Nah, I ain't going anywhere Princess-chan," he reassured the violet-haired girl as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She blushed at the close proximity but nodded nonetheless. They resumed their walk in comfortable silence.

* * *

 **Shihakusho: The black robes over white that the Shinigami wear.**

 **Now, if you think I killed Aizen too early then you need to rethink what you just thought. His goal is to come here and kill Aizen not to dawdle so when he saw his chance he did it and now the chance of Aizen leading an invasion on the Living World is erased and Ichigo just saved a lot of people.**


	3. Remembering

**This chapter gets kinda dark. It is M-rated for a reason.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Ichigo weaves under the kick as it flies over him harmlessly before releasing a punch to the sternum that struck true as his attacker stumbled back from the strong blow. "C'mon you're a hand to hand specialist and we're hand to hand, How're you losing!" he shouted at the violet-haired girl who scowled at him before getting into a ready stance.

She ran at him in a mad dash as he got into a defensive position to block whatever hit she sent at him. He was ready for the leg sweep she sent and lifted his leg to avoid the blow. He wasn't expecting it to be a feint and she soon had her legs wrapped around his neck with him pinned to the ground. He would have enjoyed the position if his senses didn't pick up something in the foliage that he had to look at. He had gotten rid of Aizen and while the Academy didn't suspect him, Ichimaru was and the silver-haired teen had been on him like white on rice.

"Hah, gotcha!" she yelled in joy as she moved her hips slightly. Ichigo looked right at Ichimaru, he couldn't see him but he knew the man was there. He vanished not much longer which made Ichigo narrow his eyes, he didn't know when the teen was going to act but the suspense was becoming too much for him. "Do you like being under me like this _Ichigo-kun_?" she flirted with the boy below her in an attempt to make him blush.

"No, now get off, please," he grumbled from underneath her as he looked up into her yellow eyes. She had gotten much more flirty and she had jumped him three times this week and it was grating on his will. He liked Yoruichi but now was not the time and if she got too close Ichimaru could try and use her to get to him.

 _Ichigo fell to one knee, spitting blood into his hollow mask as he did so. Ulquiorra had gotten him bad, he had gotten his legs and arms with deep cuts so he was basically immobile and he had to watch as Inoue stood there, Ulquiorra's fingers against the back of her head. "Inoue-chan look at me," Ichigo ordered the orange-haired girl who swapped her tear-stricken gaze to him. Ichigo had seen better days, he had half of his Hollow mask with the other half lying in pieces at his feet he had blood pouring out of his body and his Zangetsu was shattered._

 _"Everything will be fine. I'm gonna save you it's a promise!" he shouted as he struggled to stand and got to a stagger as he stood on shaking knees. He made his way to her only to be kicked back by Ulquiorra. He gasped in pain as he made contact with the cold marble floor. Ichigo had never felt so much pain in his life, it felt like his veins were running pure fire, not blood. His eyes had screwed themselves shut in pain and his body felt like jelly._

 _"Kurosaki-kun." whispered the girl as Ichigo shot his eyes open to look up at her, despite the pain. "I love y-" whatever else she was going to say was cut off by a green ray of light going straight through her skull and completely obliterating the top half of her head. Ichigo watched wide-eyed and jaw-dropped as the body collapsed on the floor and blood pooled around her body. "It is all your fault." Ichigo dragged his gaze from his dead friend to the man standing there._

 _"If not for you she would have lived a peaceful life but you dragged her into this mess." Ichigo ignored everything else the dark-haired pale man said as he saw pure red. His sword rapidly reformed, much to the shock of Ulquiorra as Ichigo snarled and gnashed his teeth._

 _"Urusai!" he shouted as his mask reformed and covered his whole face, his body paled as his hair cascaded down his back. His mask grew two horns that sprouted out of the sides of his head and his cuts rapidly healed as he stood. **"URUSAI!"** the hollow shouted as it vanished from Ulquiorra's sight which made him widen his eyes in shock at the speed increase. Ichigo reappeared in front of the pale-skinned man and swung down on him which was hastily blocked by the Arrancar as he tried to keep up with Ichigo's speed.  
_

 _Ichigo showed no restraint though as he took one hand off his sword before reaching forward for Ulquiorra's head with his clawed hand. Ulquiorra had to leap back to avoid being hurt but before he even fully touched the ground he was blasted back by crimson flames. **"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"** the orange-haired hollow screeched as it leaped after him through the smoke his attack had made. Ulquiorra hadn't even recovered from the blast before Ichigo was on him swinging like a madman._

 _He got in a deep cut on Ulquiorra's thigh before swinging again and getting blocked but did not care as he swung down on his side which again was blocked. He didn't stop swinging through and on the next swing cut into the boy's side about six inches before redrawing his blade and bringing it overhead to swing down on Ulquiorra's head. Ulquiorra was still reeling from the pain of being slashed into as he blocked the swing. The Snarling Hollow face howled as it tilted it's head back and soon a red and black orb started forming in between its horns._

 _Ulquiorra watched wide-eyed as the red orb formed above his head. He could do nothing though since if he pulled back his sword Ichigo would simply cut him in half so he closed his eyes as the red orb howled on top of both of them, obscuring the whole building in a red bubble._

He was knocked back into the present by Yoruichi bringing her face up right in front of his. "You sure you don't want me?" she flirted and Ichigo only thought of how Ichimaru could kill her.

"Get away!" he yelled as he shoved her off before flash-stepping away to go vent his frustration on something or someone.

That had hurt both emotionally and physically. She didn't know why he had gotten so mad at her for something she had been doing for weeks but when he had said it he had said it so hatefully and he was so angry with her. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as she flash-stepped to her dorm so no one would see her tears.

He reappeared right in front Urahara who was in the process of working on some kind of machine, not that Ichigo noticed as his head was too full of emotions. Kisuke glanced up and saw the wave of emotions in Ichigo's eyes the sadness, grief, pain, anger, frustration, and Urahara knew the symptoms all so well. "You really should see Unohana-taichou about that Traumatic Stress, it's tearing you up," he commented offhandedly as he returned to his work.

He had seen Ichigo have these same moments where he would have flashbacks and knew it was affecting him more than he would admit it. "I know I know, I haven't gotten around to it," he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head while he let out a deep sigh. In all honesty, he didn't want to go through the hassle of having to make up an excuse for the woman he also didn't like being in a hospital or in this case a care unit for longer than possible and going to see her would affect that.

"What happened this time, see someone you knew?" the blonde questioned, still not leaving his work.

Ichigo shook his head despite the grey-haired teen not being able to see it. "Yoruichi was flirting and I remembered the last person that got close to me," he mumbled staring at the floor as he thought of how she had died, her blood flying everywhere.

That statement made Urahara turn around and raised an eyebrow at Ichigo. "And then what?" he pried from the orange-haired time traveler.

"I freaked out and I couldn't get the image of her getting killed too, I shoved her off and came here." he murmured still not taking his gaze off the floor.

"While I can understand why you reacted that way, she won't. You should go apologize." his statement was met with a nod by the person on the couch. "Well go do it." Urahara waved his hand in the direction of the door as he said so. Ichigo nodded as he stood up and walked to the door and pulled it open before being stopped by the blonde's voice. "The me in the future. He told you to make a new future right?" he questioned the orange-haired man.

His answer was a nod so he continued. "Then maybe you should take a chance with Yoruichi-san. You can't make a future alone after all and besides, Aizen is dead and I doubt Yoruichi can't take care of herself," he said his peace before returning to his work, engrossing himself in his usual hobby as Ichigo left.

Ichigo sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair while he weighed his options. He could take a risk and date Yoruichi which would make her happy as well as himself, or he could continue with his objective and keep the peace and focus entirely on his duties. He started his walk to Yoruichi's, hoping he would come to a decision by the time he got there.

* * *

Ichigo stood there in front of Yoruichi's dorm door as he shook his head, not believing what he was going to do. He raised his hand and knocked on the wood door and stood there waiting for her to answer it. He was nervous and anxious about this and could only hope she wasn't too upset with him. When a minute passed and she didn't answer the door he knocked again, this time he heard shuffling but again no answering the door.

"I know you're in there Yoruichi-chan, open the door please," he called out in frustration and sadness.

"Go away Ichigo!" she yelled at him through the wood door and he couldn't hold back the wince as he remained standing.

"You really aren't going to open the door?" he questioned again and when he got no response he got his answer. He sighed softly before taking his sword out of his sash and laying it against the wall next to him before sitting down against the wall as well. He crossed his legs as he sat there, he had become patient over his years in the forest and he could stay here for hours if he needed to. "Come out when you are ready to talk," he spoke one last time, knowing she heard him as he shut his eyes.

He didn't know how long he sat there as he thought over all kinds of things. He eventually got bored with that so he turned to his sensing ability and sensed her as she went through her dorm. First, she had been in her kitchen making some kind of food before she had walked into her Living room and had eaten the food before she simply went into her room and slept. She laid there, peacefully sleeping for hours and hours to the point where Ichigo himself had to open his eyes and confirmed it was indeed night.

When meditating he channeled his core, saved energy and closed his eyes so it had the same effect as sleeping so he did not even slightly tire from sitting there for so long, by his guess he must have been sitting there for roughly eighteen hours longer than he had ever sat or slept but he would gladly wait for eighteen more for her. He didn't notice when it started to rain until he felt one drop hit his eye and he slowly became soaked from the wet liquid.

Nevertheless, he stayed there, waiting for her to notice his presence and he would make amends no matter what. He noticed her start moving and she went to the bathroom and started to undress, causing him to snap out of his sensing with a blush adorning his features as he looked up at the rain.

He waited close to ten minutes before he went back into his sensing, noticing she was done with her shower and eating breakfast. She then suddenly dropped her toast and snapped her head in his direction, it would seem she noticed him as she ran to the door and swung it open before peeking her head out. "What are you still doing here!" she yelled as she crouched in front of him and looked at him with so concern in her eyes.

"Like I said, I was waiting for you to come out so we can talk," he spoke softly as the girl in front of him huffed before grabbing his arm and proceeding to pull him into the apartment. Ichigo grabbed his sword right before he got shoved in and the door was slammed.

"And now we're both wet, thanks a lot Ichigo." she pouted as she shook her head like a cat, shaking some of the water out of her hair in the process. She pulled out a hair tie before tying her hair up in a loose ponytail to keep it off her wet back and looked up only to see Ichigo watching her with such intensity it startled her. "What?" she questioned the boy in front of her as she put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." he started causing her to furrow her eyebrows. "Sorry for being an ass, Sorry for rejecting you, Sorry for just doing everything I have the past few weeks. I've been going through some... tough... things and I took out my anger on you. That wasn't right and it took Kisuke to tell me that for me to realize it, so I'm sorry Yoruichi-chan." he finished his apology to the girl in front of him as he hung his head in shame for all of the things he had done to her.

Yoruichi stood there, shock on her face at not only his apology but how he could be so sincere and nice and make her want to forgive him so easily. She sighed as a warm smile came over her face. "I forgive you, berry-boy." she couldn't help but tease him slightly and was greeted by Ichigo's smiling face looking back at her.

"How 'bout a hug to seal it?" he asked, spreading his arms wide as water dripped from his figure making Yoruichi take a step back in fear. "Don't-" she began but did not finish as she quickly had to try and run from the orange-haired teen as he tried to hug her. She did not get very far before being caught though and soon his arms wrapped around her midsection and pulled her into his chest, soaking her to the bone as he rubbed his arms up and down her back to make sure it spread.

She had at first struggled but soon simply let him hold her as she buried her head in his wet chest. They both stood there in the middle of her living room, dripping onto the floor and despite the cold water Yoruichi had never felt such warmth from anyone in her life and she enjoyed it as much as possible. "Ichigo?" she asked him as she angled her face up to see his own.

"Hm?" he hummed in reply and she took that as acceptance of the question.

"Did you mean it when you said you're sorry for rejecting me?" she questioned the boy as a small blush crept up her cheeks. Whether it was from the cold or the question Ichigo could not tell as he smiled down at her. "So if I were to ask you now, you wouldn't say no?" she seemed hesitant as she asked him the question.

He leaned down by her ear so his breath was tickling her skin as he whispered, "That Kitty-chan, is a secret." he pulled back as he took in the new pinky rose blush on her cheeks. He chuckled before reaching a hand down and rubbing her wet violet hair. "Ja ne!" he told her as he turned and walked out the door, leaving a blushing and wet Yoruichi in the middle of her dorm. "Damn him," she muttered as she went to go take a shower and dry herself. Despite her words, the smile on her face didn't leave for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, with Kisuke himself he was walking to Squad Four barracks with an umbrella protecting him from the light deluge. He made it to the door for the care unit and opened one of the doors open as he stepped in, folding his umbrella as he did so. He held the curved handle of his umbrella and used it as a makeshift cane as he walked to the Attendant. "Greetings, would it be possible for me to have a meeting with Unohana-taichou?" he asked the woman who smiled before going back to her work.

"And what would you need with me, Academy student?" came the voice of the Captain herself from behind him and a smile found it's way onto Urahara's face as he turned, taking in the appearance of the attractive Squad Four Captain. He bowed low for the Captain while spreading his arms in a dramatic fashion as he did this before straightening, his smile still on his face.

"Splendid to meet you Unohana-taichou. I came to ask if it would be possible for you to make a home visit to my friend," he asked his question, drawing a raised eyebrow from the black-haired lady.

"Why not come here himself and send you to ask?" she questioned the blonde who chuckled slightly.

"He has had this problem of his for quite a few months now and when it became clear he wouldn't do it himself, I sent myself," he added as he gestured to himself with a dramatic flourish of his hand. Unohana let a small smile come to her face at the gestures of the Academy student they were amusing, to say the least.

"And what happens to be wrong with him that he would need my direct attention?" she didn't have anything planned any time soon so she could do it, but the need for her especially and not her Lieutenant was strange.

"He does not have anything physically wrong with him," Urahara commented as a small frown came upon his face. "He does, however, have a rather severe case of PTS and has been losing sleep as well having rather traumatic flashbacks during the day." he finished with an even deeper frown than he started with.

That shocked her, an academy student with PTS was borderline unheard of. Souls since dead very rarely ever got PTS since they had already been killed and there wasn't much that could traumatize a dead person. And if they had it before dying, never in recorded history had it been brought into the Soul Society with them since to many, death was the ultimate type of trauma. "And why, does an Academy student have PTS?" she questioned in a rather serious voice. The last time she had seen someone with PTS had been the Supreme Captain himself and that was because of the amount of carnage and war he had gone through.

Gears turned in Urahara's head as he thought of a plausible excuse. He couldn't tell the woman his friend was from the future and had gotten the PTS from a war that had not even started, he would be seen for therapy in that case. "I do not know Unohana-taichou, he refuses to say anything about it to me." on the outside he still held a concerned frown for Ichigo but on the inside, he was smirking deviously, leave it to Ichigo to make up an excuse for himself.

"Who is this person to you?" she asked the blonde as she sent off a hell butterfly to find her lieutenant and bring her to her.

"He is my roommate as well as my best friend," he answered dutifully and Unohana nodded in acceptance. The woman went up to her attendant before checking her schedule and finding she had literally nothing to do. She nodded in acceptance of that as she stood back to her full height. It was just at that moment her lieutenant arrived via shunpo and the man and woman now stood in front of Urahara.

"My Lieutenant has never dealt with a patient like this, may he come?" she asked the dusty-haired blonde in front of her who nodded happily.

"Where are we going Taichou?" the black-haired man asked the woman.

"Mr..." "Urahara madam." "Urahara-san here has a friend with PTS who we are going to go check out right now." she started as she filled in her apprentice on the way to the dorm, Seinosuke and Kisuke holding umbrellas to cover the three of them as they moved.

* * *

Ichigo sighed in contentment as he dried off his hair in the bathroom before getting dressed in some sweatpants and went into the kitchen to make himself something. He heard the front door open and multiple people walking in. "Hey Kisuke, we're outta shrimp!" he shouted over his shoulder to the blonde as he stood to his full height. "We probably need..." his sentence left unfinished as he turned around to see the Captain of the Fourth Squad, her Lieutenant, and Kisuke behind them both smirking like the devil.

Now for the lieutenant in front of him, he thought he was standing stock-still was because he was embarrassing himself in front a Captain, but for Urahara and Unohana, they knew better as they watched Ichigo's eyes glaze over. He shakes out of it a few moments later and bows to the Captain and Lieutenant in front of him. "Hello, Unohana-taichou, Yamada-fukutaichou!" he spat out as he continued to bow, trying to shake the image out of his head.

He hadn't known the woman well, but the Unohana from his timeline had been kind yet had died as well and because of him. He raised his head back up and stared into the kind visage of the Captain. He averted his eyes a moment later and looked anywhere but her, mainly glaring at Urahara. "Greetings friend of Urahara-san." she greeted the strawberry-haired boy in front of her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he commented getting a nod from the Squad Four captain. "Why are you here Unohana-taichou?" he asked the question bugging him.

"Urahara-san here," she gestured to the blonde behind her as a feeling of dread came over Ichigo. "Told us of your condition and we are here to try and help you with it," she explained why the two were there as Ichigo shot Urahara the darkest glare he possibly could without adding Reiatsu to it. "Now, let's get started." spoke the woman as her lieutenant took a seat on one of the armchairs and so did Unohana as Ichigo begrudgingly took a seat on the couch but before doing so he passed Urahara on the way.

 _"You better pray we don't spar anytime soon."_ the orange-haired boy hissed before taking a seat on the couch.

"Now then, we will start with what is the reason for your PTS?" she questioned the boy in front of her who simply deeply exhaled through his nostrils as he leaned his head back against the couch. Ichigo really did not want to talk and he knew he couldn't do a complete lie and that he would at least have to tell her some truths and he was not looking forward to it. The boy sat there for at least another full minute with three sets of eyes on him.

Just as Unohana was about to repeat the question, he started. "There're many different times when I saw somethin' I wish I didn't but this is what started it and the worst of 'em." He gave one last heavy shaky breath before starting. "I was eatin' dinner with my family while I was human, we weren't poor but we weren't rich either we were that middle-class and we got by. My sister had made us these Udon noodles and my other sister had made this spice our mom had taught her before she died and she treated it like it was this sacred thing and refused to tell any of us it.

"I remember my dad doing this weird dance when he tasted the noodles and broth, said it tasted just like mom used to make it," he said with a nostalgic smile filled with pain and sadness. "He had this poster of our mom on the wall, it was like ten foot tall and wide as a door and every time we did something good he would run up to it, crying and shouting how we were growing up so well." the boy waved his arms as he said it shaking his fists to the sky in an exaggerating manner.

"My sisters were laughing at it and I had hit him over the head, yelling how he was stupid but everyone was having a good time. That was how my dad was, he kept us happy by being an idiot and made us forget our mom's death and kept us smiling. And as I was yelling at him and his dumbness, the ceiling suddenly burst open, splinters went everywhere and I remember how I was just kept looking up wondering what was happening.

"The ceiling looked like a truck had fallen through it and me and my dad just stared up at it, wondering what the hell made it happen. Then my youngest sister, eight years old let out this horrible scream, it was so bad I didn't even know noises could be so high-pitched. Me and dad turned around and just saw her, raising in the area like she learned to fly. Me and my dad ran right up and got her left arm, tugging her back with all of the force we had.

"My sister's face as she was there, just standing there in the middle of the air as she screamed. Me and my dad tried so hard to pull her back in but then her arm cut in half. Just," he raised his arm and made a chopping motion in the air as he said it. "Like that. Me and my dad went tumbling with the arm in our hands. It poured so much blood and my dad jumped away from it as he ran up to my sister, trying to save her. But I just kept staring at the arm as it poured blood on me, I didn't care I just couldn't get the look on my sister's face out of my head as I stared at the arm in my hands.

"My sister's scream got me though and I looked up as she got raised sideways making her look like she's laying down. Then she just starts disappearing from her head down to her waist. Suddenly it's just all gone and all that's left is my baby sister's legs as the air held them for a little while later. There went my little sister, my sweet eight-year-old little sister just got chopped up and she was gone, just like that." he snapped his fingers once, his eyes empty and cold as he kept them fixed on the door to the dorm.

"I remember just watching my dad, he'd been standing right under her and now he was underneath my little sister's legs as they poured blood down on him. He just stood there, looking up at the legs like they were the last things in the world and I'm sure if I coulda heard, I woulda heard him crying. The legs disappeared a few moments later and my dad just stood there in a puddle of blood and then I just saw him collapse and fall like a bag of rocks as if there was no point in standing anymore. I knew then and there that my dad was gone and what little of his sanity that was there after mom died went away.

"Then my other sister who'd been sitting in her chair too scared to do shit got picked up the exact same way. I think my biggest regret of that night is not doing anything to try and help. I simply held the arm of my dead baby sister as I watched my other little sister float into the sky the same way my other sister. My sister didn't scream though, she just kept crying and stared at me, she just stared and stared. She wen different to my baby sister though and everything below her chest was gone."

He then turned to the Captain of squad Four who was staring at him wide eyes. He stared his deep dead eyes right into her own eyes. "Tell me taichou, you ever seen someone's lungs fall right outta their body? I have. I watched as my little sister's lungs fell right out and crashed against the floor but they didn't burst, they simply bounced away and one rolled to me and one rolled to the front door like it was going to try and get away. But the worst part was when I saw her heart just hanging there by strings and it bounced as it beat in the empty space like it was on a trampoline.

"Then I watched my sister suddenly drop out of the air and vanished halfway to the ground like she went into some portal to somewhere else." The shinigami-to-be let out a lifeless chuckle as he stared back at the floor. "I remember thinking on how she took my mom's recipe to the grave. I musta looked insane, sitting there in a puddle of blood and laughing like a madman while holding a little girl's arm. It had been so funny back then I still don't know why it was so funny but my dad didn't seem to care.

"My dad was so fucked in the head, I think he was actually brain dead when he died. He didn't struggle or anything he just accepted it as he got picked up and ate. This time though he got swallowed whole and then it was just me, on my knees in a puddle of blood laughing my guts out with a lung in front of me and an arm in my hand. To this day I don't know why the Hollow didn't kill me and I've come up with two solutions. The Shinigami came and killed it and left me there, or the Hollow was so full it didn't bother eating me and fucked off."

Urahara had left sometime in the middle of the memory recollection and had gone to places Ichigo didn't know. The lieutenant was throwing up in the bathroom but the captain was just sitting there in front of him, staring at him with wide shocked eyes. "I understand if it takes you a minute to get your words doc." he chuckled lifelessly. "Took me three months to say a word." the teen told her before he put his hands on his knees and raised to his full height as he walked into his room, softly shutting the door behind him in the process.

The captain sat there for fifteen more minutes before standing and slowly walking to the bathroom and opened the door to reveal a shaky Seinosuke Yamada hunched over the toilet. "C-Come Suke, we've overstayed our welcome." she slung her lieutenant's arm around her neck as she shunpo'd to her office to do many things regarding Ichigo Kurosaki.

A few minutes later Yoruichi walked through the front door, Kisuke standing outside as he leaned against the wall. "Good luck," he told her as he walked off to try and lose the sadness in his heart for what he had just made Ichigo relive.

Yoruichi bit her lip as she opened the door to the bedroom, walking in silently before shutting it with a soft click behind her. She took a few steps forward, the bed coming into view as she did so. She strained her ears and there she heard it, the soft sniffle and she was sure he was crying and if the shaking of his shoulders was any indication he was. It hurt her heart to see him crying in ways that she didn't know she could hurt. She padded over before lifting the covers and sliding in, hugging him from behind as she did so.

"It's okay," she whispered as she rubbed his chest. "I'm here it's okay," she murmured as she hugged him with all the love she could possibly muster. Her saying that seemed to turn on a valve as heart-wrenching sobs made their way out of his throat and his shaking intensified. He turned in her grip and hugged her back, burying his head in her purple locks as he did so. The wet tears made into her hair and back but she didn't care, as long as he felt better she would do anything for him.

The sudden realization hit her hard as she realized that she would do anything for him no matter the cost. Perhaps that was what love was, the willingness to do anything and everything to keep the person you love happy. She buried her face in his chest as he cried into her hair and despite the gloomy circumstances Yoruichi couldn't help but feel warm, knowing she loved Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

 **So, yeah. Heavy chapter, I tried to lighten it up with some fluff at the beginning and end of it but nevertheless, I know it was a pretty dark chapter from the flashback to the explaining. Just to clear some things up, what he told Unohana was somewhat true in how his family was brutally murdered by a hollow but not in that way which will be explained later on in the story. Also, this is a few weeks after Ichigo killed Aizen.**

 **There are numerous grammar mess-ups and the swearing was not me being lazy but how I feel Ichigo would say these things since he is so emotional.**


	4. Discovery

**I remembered after making the chapter that Unohana was Captain of Squad Eleven a hundred years before Bleach then Zaraki came around and stole the place as Kenpachi. In this story, Zaraki has been Kenpachi for Two hundred years before bleach and therefore thirty years before Ichigo got to the past and Unohana already possesses the scar and wears her hair in the braid in the front.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Ichigo smiled as he looked down at the yellow-eyed goddess in his bed. He'd woken up a little while ago and while he had originally been slightly sad from the previous day, his smile turned upside down when he saw and felt the girl next to him. She was curled into his side, similar to a cat, which was hilarious in his opinion and he couldn't help but smile at how serene and beautiful she looked. His will was deteriorating more and more every day, especially when she did things like this.

Before he had met her the only thoughts that went through his head when he trained was how Orihime had died because of him and that if he got close to anyone again they would die. But Yoruichi had popped up and was slowly working her way through his iron will, chipping away at it with her kindness and everyday actions. He had once had an iron will, but now it was probably as weak wet paper and the only thing stopping him was...

Now that he thought about it there really was no point in not dating Yoruichi other than to tease her and flirt. He ran his hand through her long purple hair, drawing a purr from her which he thought was not only cute but hilarious as he ran his rough calloused hand through her soft hair.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Kisuke was sipping some coffee as he read Seireitei daily paper, an easy way to know everything while knowing nothing. The door got knocked, making him look up from his paper as if he would be able to see whoever was on the other side of the door. He did sense the person though and smiled like the cat that caught the canary as he went to open the door. "Morning, Shihoin-taichou!" he greeted happily as he moved aside for the mountain of a man.

The man was six foot at least and had muscles that bulged against the loose sleeves of his haori. He was a dark-skinned man and while he did not have Yoruichi's purple hair he did have those same electric yellow eyes but instead of the playful look Yoruichi's had his were more like hardened streaks of lightning ready to lunge at you. Yukio Shihoin lived up to his name and the man got what he wanted one way or another, holding the God of the Flash moniker since he was the fastest alive with his Shunpo being unmatched by others.

"Greetings Kisuke, do you know where my daughter is?" he was also the father of Yoruichi Shihoin and was fiercely protective of her.

"Shouldn't she be at her dorm?" Kisuke would at least buy them some time since he didn't want a time traveler to die simply because of a protective father.

"She isn't there, I checked this morning only to find her missing and her bed was still made, meaning she spent the night somewhere and I came here since you're her best friend." the dark-skinned man's voice was deep as he explained his reasoning of coming to Kisuke's dorm. The blonde nodded in acceptance of the answer but shrugged nonetheless.

"Haven't seen her Yukio-san, you're welcome to stay for coffee though," he spoke as he headed back to the couch to read his paper.

"Then why do I sense her Reiatsu behind that door with..." the man strained his sensing and he caught it, very subdued but a very strong and high Reiatsu almost as high as his own sleeping in the same bed as her. "A boy," he growled to Urahara who had stopped mid-walk with back turned to the man. He turned with a nervous laugh as he rubbed his dusty hair.

"So..." he didn't get to say anything else as the massive man opened the door to Ichigo's room with a look of pure fury on his face. "Daddy's home!" he shouted into the room right before the man slammed the door back shut making sure Ichigo couldn't escape.

Ichigo heard the door open, the loud footsteps and Urahara's shout before the man entered his line of sight. His eyes widened in a mixture of shock and slight fear as he caught sight of the same eyes and skin color and paled slightly as he realized that was the father of the girl he held in his arms. The man's eyes looked like they were thinking of ways to kill him without getting Yoruichi in the process and in his next step he vanished. Ichigo had known Yoruichi had stolen the moniker of Flash goddess from someone but he didn't think it had been her father, regardless while the man was a beast of speed Ichigo's eyes could track him easily.

He had sparred with the Goddess of the Flash and had stolen it from her in the previous timeline he was used to high amounts of speed. He caught the man's hand as it reached to grab him with his own hand. The man seemed shocked to say the least, that an Academy student could track him as well as match his strength. Both men grit their teeth as their interlocked hands battled for dominance. Ichigo may still have the skills he had from the previous timeline, he did not have the physical attributes though since he was slightly stronger and slightly faster in the other timeline.

"Wait!" Ichigo hissed at the man. "Lemme get up and we'll take this outside!" he continued to shout/whisper since he didn't want to wake the girl next to him. Yukio huffed as he reached his hand back and stomped out of the room and into the living room, waiting for the boy. Ichigo tucked the blanket up to her neck as well as put a pillow in his place for her to wrap her arms around as he stood to his full height and walked out the door of the room.

The boy was still shirtless from the previous day and now stood in front of the mountainous man in front of him with an irritated look. "Why were you in there, sleeping with MY daughter the massive man thundered as he took a step towards Ichigo. "I deserve to beat you to death!" his rage knew no bounds as his Reiatsu started leaking from him.

"Sure." spoke the orange-haired teen as he pointed to his right. "To the Academy training fields." the Captain shunpo'd there not a second later leaving Ichigo with Urahara.

"You-" he was interrupted by a swift punch to the face that could have broken a tooth. Ichigo walked to the couch and picked up his sword that was leaning against the side of it and stood there in front of Urahara.

"That was for yesterday. And yes I realize he is a captain, just make sure Yoruichi doesn't leave if she wakes up," he commanded the blonde as he shunpo'd to the training grounds of the Academy to fight his opponent. He arrived there and saw the man cracking his knuckles and had a wicked grin on his face. "For the record, me and Yoruichi are not in a relationship, she hugged me as I cried last night and we both fell asleep. I am fighting you because I would like to steal the God of Speed from you." The teen smirked as the man was at first confused before mocking.

"YOU! HAH Don't make me laugh boy, you don't stand a chance. I shouldn't even need my zanpakuto." the man taunted the teen who let a wicked smirk come over his face as he cracked his neck "Tell you what, if you beat me, you have my blessing to date, my daughter."

"I shall take this fight seriously then." with those words the boy unleashed the ocean of Reiatsu residing in him, easily equalling the Captain's own reserves. The large man was not one to be outdone though and flared his own Spiritual Pressure but Ichigo simply raised his above the Captain's even more. "Well? COME ON!" shouted the man, by now his face was almost all smile as he felt his opponent's spiritual pressure. The last person to beat him in Reiatsu was Zaraki.

Ichigo slowly withdrew his long Nodachi from its sheath and it gave Yukio a chance to attack that the man took advantage of and was soon behind Ichigo with his fist positioned to punch him in the back of the head. The teen pivoted on the heel of his foot and swung out his sword directly for the Captain's head in a downward arc. The man's eyes widened at the teen not only following his speed but being able to attack him with speed rivaling it and was forced to try and avoid the slash.

Try being the keyword since due to the speed and trajectory the sword did slice his head in half but instead deeply slashed his shoulder, resulting in the man standing a few feet from the strawberry teen while holding his heavily bleeding shoulder. "Tch, even a brat like you needs me to draw my sword." the man got out as he drew his zanpakuto which was still in it's sealed state making it look like a standard katana. This time, Ichigo attacked the man as he shunpo'd to his side before swinging out in a wide arc intending to slash into the man's back.

His blade was blocked by the man's own though and Yukio tried to grab Ichigo as they clashed blades with his free hand. He missed however as Ichigo lept back to create distance between the two of them. Ichigo raised his Reiatsu even more to the point where Yukio's vision was getting slightly blurry from the constant pressure and it had also reached the point where people were sensing it and reappearing all around the field. Ichigo made another shunpo and reappeared above the man, zanpakuto swiping down for his head again.

The man stepped back, avoiding the slash as he swiped his own blade up to the teen in the air. Ichigo tried to avoid but it is hard to steer yourself in midair and was slashed deeply in the side of the gut. Ichigo staggered to the side as he looked down at his bleeding side. Ichigo grinned as he held his sword with both hands in front of him. "How 'bout another level Old Man?" he taunted the man in front of him who was simply confused by Ichigo's statement.

 **"Divide and Conquer Shintai!"** he shouted as the handle he had been gripping suddenly split into two separate weapons. Instantly murmurs broke out into the crowd and if they had been watching they would have seen several people in the crowd dash off. One of his weapons was the same sword he had been holding a moment earlier but now his right hand held a double-sided ax that was just as long as the Nodachi and while it seemed heavy Ichigo didn't let the weight bother him. The weirdest thing though was how they were attached to chains that seemed to come out of Ichigo.

"C'mon Ol' man, show me your Shikai," he spoke with a vicious grin on his face as the man in front of him shook out of his shock. There had only ever been two dual-wielders in history and there was a third and instead of two swords, it was a sword and ax, very shocking for everyone. The man balked out a laugh as he nodded.

 **"Come Alive Hashahero!"** the man shouted as his sword turned into a whip of pure lightning and the man slashed it around him a few times on the ground to showcase it. "You did good boy but now your time's over!" he shouted as he reached the handle back and shot his arm out like throwing something and the whip followed as the lightning elongated, reaching Ichigo. It struck true since Ichigo had not expected the sudden increase in length and was rocketed back in a ball of smoke and impacted with a concrete wall.

At that same time not known to all, three other captains arrived on the scene. "Guess it's over, the boy is done," Yukio said and not a second later an ax on a chain flew out of the hole straight for Yukio, the man dodged to the side as he dodged the ax. It impacted with the floor and carved through the dirt with a loud thud. The ax was suddenly ripped from the ground and shot back into the hole, a hand reaching out to grab it and the ax was caught, suspended by a bloody and bruised hand.

Ichigo walked out of the hole and had clearly seen better days, his lip was busted and he had blood running down the side of his head and he had a massive cut on his cheek from impacting with the concrete. On his chest, he had a dark red and black scorch mark from coming into direct contact with the lightning and there were numerous scratches leading to the sides of his chest and to his arms, looking like a massive black spiderweb on his chest.

Everyone marveled at the sheer strength of the boy for being able to walk out of something like that and now that they looked, they saw the chains come out of his shoulders and led to the back of his sword and ax. "That fucking hurt." the boy rasped and the man in front of him's eyes widened in shock at the boy's voice. Due to his lungs being right under his chest his lungs had been hurt which made his vocal cords strained to keep up, resulting in a deep gravelly voice that sounded similar to Zaraki's but with Ichigo's voice sound.

"You realize that since I'm her friend she is going to kill you right?" Ichigo asked the man in front of him who scoffed.

"I'm her father, she isn't allowed to get pissed at me. 'sides won't she get pissed at you for hurting me?" asked the man and the orange-haired boy simply let a feral grin come over his face.

"Oh, I know she is going to be ripping me a new one when I see her next. I simply don't care 'cuz this is too much fun." the boy finished as he ran right at the tall man in front of him, not even using Shunpo.

"Don't get cocky brat!" the clan head of the Shihoin shouted before reappearing behind Ichigo, slicing down on him. Ichigo turned and blocked the swing with both hands on his sword as he and the mammoth of a man clashed swords. It was at that moment the massive man realized the boy didn't have his ax. He felt it enter his unwounded shoulder, making him let out a shout to express his pain as he forgot about the clash of blades.

Ichigo grinned as he slid his blade off of Yukio's and sliced it in his side as he ran around the massive man, slicing as he ran around him before taking his sword out of the man's side and jumping up and ripping the ax out of his shoulder, making the man cry in pain again as he fell to his knees. Both fighters now looked like they had been through hell and while Yukio looked like he had been through hell, Ichigo looked like he had been through hell and made hell his bitch.

Ichigo stood above the man, his sword on his neck as his other hand lazily held the ax while it dangled by his side. "Do you concede?" asked Ichigo to the massive man on his knees below him. Yukio's whip had returned to his normal zanpakuto state due to him not putting any more reiatsu into it. Yukio spat out a wad of blood on the floor, he knew he was beaten but refused to admit it.

"NEVER!" he shouted as he swung his sword at the boy in a wild sloppy swing that the boy blocked. Ichigo would have easily dodged that but his own reiatsu was running low as well as his energy and he swung against his opponents with all the strength he could gather and he got what he wanted when the sword flew out of the man's grip and to the side, sliding across the dirt. Yukio was on his elbows and knees below Ichigo now due to his lack of stamina and blood loss.

Ichigo's ax suddenly faded and now simply had his nodachi and the boy staggered slightly but did not fall, his vision was blurred and he would be out within a minute. "Concede, baka." Ichigo murmured to the man as he held himself up by leaning on his sword he had stabbed into the ground.

The man did not answer but he did collapse to the floor in exhaustion as his consciousness left him. Ichigo chuckled dryly and was just about to pass out himself when he heard clapping. He looked up and saw not only Ukitake as well as Kyoraku but the Supreme Captain behind them. Ichigo raised one hand slowly to his forehead and barely got it above his brow for a weak salute before he fell over, sword collapsing under him as he crashed with the soft dirt next to his opponent.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes opened slowly and before he could even take in his surroundings he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He gasped as he looked down at his bare chest which was covered in bandages but could not cover all of it and small lightning streaks escaped from under the bandages. That was when the memories hit Ichigo and he immediately tried to get up only for a hold in his hand to stop him and he looked over and couldn't stop the smile on his face.

There sat Yoruichi with one hand in his and one hand in her father's hand who was in the bed next to Ichigo with Yoruichi sitting between them asleep in a chair. He took one last glance at her before softly unprying his hand from the girl's and stood, instantly having to put a hand over his chest as he tried to stop the pain from pulsing. The curiosity beat him and he unwrapped the bindings from his chest and what he saw shocked him.

The healers had clearly tried to take away the scarring but had only been able to take away the burns and not the scarring. The scarring was similar to a tattoo and was ingrained with his cells and had formed bulges. On the dead center of his chest was the scar the lightning had left and the best way to describe it was that it looked like a spiderweb-like cracks due to how it spreads out, it went from shoulder to shoulder and slightly up his neck as well as down to the bottom of his stomach.

He tried to ignore the pain and slowly got used to the pulses of pain the scar released. He was hunched over slightly due to how much pain he received when standing straight and he slowly walked over to the father-daughter duo before taking her hand out of her father's. He picked up the girl with a large amount of effort and laid her on his bed before looking at Yukio on the bed. The man did not look nearly as bad as Ichigo and it seemed like he would have no scars but he was just tired.

Ichigo nodded in satisfaction as he grabbed a nearby robe and tried to tie it but it hurt too much and simply left the bathrobe untied in the front. It reminded Ichigo of a haori if anything and he stumbled into the hallway, taking notice of the moonlight streaming through the windows. He sighed as he tried to figure out where to go to get some food, he was starving. A hairy hand landed on his shoulder causing Ichigo to look up and see Captain Kyoraku. "K-" the teen launched into a coughing fit for his first time talking.

"Easy boy, easy don't want to stress yourself got quite a wound there." the captain spoke softly as he pointed to Ichigo's chest. "What are you doing up? Unohana-senpai said you'd be in bed for another week." the tall man said as the teen in front of him got his coughs under control.

"I-I'm hungry." the teen got out with some difficulty as the man in front of him nodded in understanding at the answer.

"I'd be hungry if I went without food for a week as well." the captain commented, making Ichigo snap his head up to him then look back to Yoruichi in the bed. "Girlie there hardly left your sides, either of you. Now, let's go get you some food." the man commented as he set into a leisure walk with Ichigo. "You drink?" asked the black-haired next to him causing Ichigo to shrug.

"Haven't in a while." Ichigo was glad his voice wasn't as raspy as it was during his fight with Yukio and was only dry slightly from lack of water.

"Well then I know just the place for us to go to." the man happily said as he led the boy down the hall, grabbing his sword and sandals on the way. They made it into the street and Ichigo's stomach growled from the all the smells of different foods. Apparently, it was only barely night since people were still out and about and lights were on everywhere. When people saw them half of the people bowed to Kyoraku and the other half started whispering about Ichigo. "It's not every day an Academy student beats a captain in a fight, you're the talk of the town kid." The man's expression turned gloomy. "You're taking all the chicks attention."

Ichigo shook his head as he and the man walked. "Don't want 'em." the boy mumbled as he and the Captain continued to walk down the street.

"So, why'd you fight Shihion-taichou anyway?" the man asked the million dollar question and Ichigo didn't even bat an eye, he had been expecting the question.

"He walked in on me and Yoruichi-chan sleeping together, he was pissed I fought him to prove I'm worthy of her simple as that." the boy even though he didn't seem bothered had said it fairly fast.

"You fought a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen for a girl?" questioned the man, getting a nod from the boy next to him. "Damn, pretty ballsy kid. You know how me and Ukitake were the only Dual wielders in Seireitei right?" he questioned the youth next to him who hesitantly nodded. "Well, now there're three of us! Never thought there would be anyone like us but here you are!" exclaimed the man as he clapped the boy on the shoulder who winced from the sudden hit.

"How long you been using it? Seemed like you've at least been practicing with it," he stated as Ichigo nodded next to him.

"I was fifteen when I unlocked my Shikai," he answered the black-haired man whose eyes instantly darted to him due to the answer. No one had ever unlocked their Shikai that young, not even Grand Captain Yamamoto.

"Hey kid." the man started, getting Ichigo's attention. "All the captains are gonna be wanting to nab you for their squad after the stunt you just pulled, I'd like to be the first to say you should join either mine or Ukitake's squad, we dual wielders gotta stick together ne?" asked the man as he put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder who slowly nodded to what the man said. "Good!" he exclaimed before taking a sharp right and Ichigo followed him, right into a bar.

All attention went to him as Kyoraku led the teen to a table in the back where Ukitake along with a captain Ichigo had only heard of. He was the current Captain of Squad Three, Daichi Haruki. The man was tall and slender but you wouldn't figure because of his baggy robes. The distinguishing feature for this Captain was his missing arm. The man refused to take a prosthetic one since in his opinion it made things fake and wasn't as challenging.

The man was one of the three remaining original Gotei thirteen captains and the fact he was still a Captain even after losing his arm was a testament to his skill as a fighter. After catching sight of the teen Ukitake turned to Kyoraku with a tired glare. "Did you steal the boy from the hospital Shunsui?" he asked as Shunsui waved him off before shoving the boy in the booth and taking a seat next to him.

"He tried to leave his room and I came to help as his injuries acted up, I'm the hero! Anyway, he said he was hungry and one thing led to another." he shrugged as a waitress brought them a whole new bottle of sake. She started to walk away when Kyoraku grabbed her forearm. "My friend here needs some food, what do you guys have to eat here?" he questioned the lady with a smooth smile that had her blushing.

"W-We have the club sandwich if he wants." she got out as the man nodded before she walked off to get Ichigo his sandwich.

"Being a Captain has its perks," muttered Shunsui before he turned to Ichigo. "You should try and be one for the perks too." the man commented offhandedly as he drank some sake.

"I'm still in my first year of the Academy." the boy deadpanned to the man, causing Ukitake to snap his head to him.

"I heard you were in year three!" exclaimed the silver-haired man in front of him, causing Ichigo to shake his head.

"I got boosted up two years and am technically in my third year of the Academy but my first in actuality. I might graduate next year though, the academy is rather boring." the boy added as not a moment later the waitress leaned over and put his sandwich right in front of him, her bust pushing into Shunsui's face leaving him with a lecherous grin when she stood back up. The lady walked back to the bar, sauntering her hips for the man who ogled her behind.

Ichigo was already munching on his sandwich while the two other Captains rolled their eyes at Shunsui's antics. "What 'r you made of gaki?" asked the oldest one at the table as they all turned to Ichigo whose cheeks were full of the big sandwich. The boy swallowed before speaking.

"I don't understand the question." the boy answered the senior Captain's question with his own.

"I am known for my sensing abilities and after fightin' 'em for so long I know them probably by the smell of their shits." he gestured to Ichigo with his cup of sake. "You got the Hollow smell in ya. Not on ya, in ya." the man said before drinking his sake as if he didn't reveal one of the biggest secrets Ichigo had.

Both Shunsui and Ukitake snapped their heads to Ichigo whose skin was a lot paler than it was a minute ago. "Talk." the senior veteran said as Ichigo sighed.

"May we continue this conversation at a different destination?" asked the boy much to the three's confusion. "I can't do anything here without causing a panic." the men nodded and soon exited the bar, before walking out to the fields far from the population. Ichigo noticed how they shifted into the most defensive position to hold him, Ukitake on his left, Kyoraku on his right, and Haruki in front of him. They walked for a long time before finally reaching a field where Ichigo suddenly stopped.

"This is far enough," he said as the three men walked a bit more before facing him in a line, swords on their hilts as they looked at him with caution. "What I tell you, I hope you keep with you to the grave. When I was young I was forced out of my human body and to this day I still do not know how they did it. So I was standing there as my soul with my body in front of me and my chain connecting us. Then a man walks up with a large ax and severs the chain. They had severed my Soul Chain and I had three days max to live.

"The man who severed it walks up to me with a smile on his face and holds up three fingers. He tells me I have three days to somehow achieve the powers of a Shinigami and he kicks me in a hole. I was in that hole for days, watching my chain eat itself as the links slowly went away and soon I was becoming a hollow. I was in that hole for two days twenty-three hours and fifty minutes before making my way out but the damage was already done.

"That man became my teacher and taught me how to wield a sword and how to fight. I didn't know nor did he that I was now fifty percent hollow." he turned to the elder man. "I'm surprised you sensed it, no one has been able to before." he finished his explanation of how he got the Hollow powers to the three men in front of him. The oldest again asked a question.

"Can you control these Hollow powers?" the man asked and with a sigh from Ichigo the teen reached up and scrunched his hand as if picking something up before he ripped his hand back and released whatever he held. Black smoke and red mist covered his face as his full Hollow mask covered his face, instantly making the three draw Zanpakuto as they felt the malicious Reiatsu fill the air

 **"Don't worry I have this mode under complete control,"** he told the three who stayed on guard but kept their swords ready just in case.

"This form, is there even more to this hidden power?" asked Haruki in wonder as Ichigo nodded. He was about to ask something else before Ichigo raised his hand.

 **"I will never use it unless I absolutely have to, besides if I lost control you three would be ripped to pieces. There is only a fifty percent chance of me maintaining control while in my ultimate form."** The hollow hybrid said, instantly putting the three in a shock of awe and disbelief.

"I-Impossible! We're three captains it couldn't be stronger than us all." Ichigo waved his hand back over his face and the vicious Reiatsu left the air as Ichigo's face reappeared.

"It is true if you are ever on the battlefield when I unleash it run," he said as the three looked at him ludicrously.

"What makes you think we're gonna let you go after this?" questioned Haruki yet again and Ichigo raised an eyebrow to the man.

"You just learned you have a person on your side who is stronger than a Captain in the Academy and is still growing as well he has the ability to shift into a Hollow and gain all the power and abilities they have, why wouldn't you let me remain on your side?" he questioned them as Shunshui sighed before sheathing his weapons. He walked over and put a hand on the orange-haired teen's shoulder.

"Let's go get you some food and back to your girl and those two are going to go report this to Old man Yama," he said as the two dashed off and Ichigo would have gone after if Shunsui didn't hold his shoulder firmly. "Old man Yama is probably just going to ask you for a demonstration of your powers before saying he approves, the thing about the Old man is that he will accept you as long as you're on our side. Besides, this way you still get to date the girl you just fought a Captain for, so come on." he finished as he pushed the teen towards the bar they had left.

* * *

Ichigo walked into his hospital room later after drinking and eating with Shunsui who had wandered off to his Barracks giving Ichigo a wave as he did so. Ichigo sighed as he went into the room and sat in the chair Yoruichi had been sitting in as he laid his zanpakuto on his thighs and watched her sleep. A stream of sunlight caught Ichigo's eye and it was only then that Ichigo noticed that it was now daytime as opposed to when he had left it had been eight P.M.

Yoruichi's eyes fluttered open and Ichigo watched as she stretched like a cat on the bed and bent her body in ways Ichigo knew he could not. She soon sat up as she rubbed her eyes before standing up and stretching again. Ichigo chuckled at the mewling noise she made mid-chuckle and that seemed to make the girl aware of her surroundings and how Ichigo was supposed to be in the bed not her.

She slowly lowered her arms before turning around and seeing a smiling, roughed up Ichigo sitting in the chair with his bathrobe open revealing his brutal scar to the world. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes as she lept over the bed and onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him as tight as possible. He smiled despite the pain in his chest as he held the girl in his arms and rubbed her back. She eventually pulled back from the hug and sat there in his lap as she stared her teary eyes into his own.

He frowned slightly as he reached up and caressed her cheek, using his thumb to brush away the few tears able to leak through her eyelids. She blushed at his actions but leaned into his hand regardless. He wiped away all her tears on that side of her face before doing the same with his other hand.

He finished as he brought down his right hand but let his left linger on her cheeks as he rubbed it. He grabbed her dark purple hair and took it between his index finger and thumb, inspecting and playing with her bangs. "I've always loved your hair," he murmured as he continued to play with it, ignoring the rosy blush Yoruichi had. "Your hair is so pretty," he murmured again as he let the strand go and stared back into her eyes. He stared into her bright exotic yellow eyes with only care in his own eyes.

"Your eyes are pretty too, they are so so pretty," he muttered again. At this point, Yoruichi was speechless at what he was doing and just let him do this. He returned his focus back to the skin his hand was still rubbing and stared at its caramel brown color. "Your skin looks so beautiful, I love how it feels, how it looks," he reached over and kissed her other cheek. "How it tastes," he whispered in her ear as he stared back into her eyes.

"But I think, I think I love you most of all," he whispered and Yoruichi's heart stopped beating. She didn't know how to even respond to how sweet he was being to her and thought she was dreaming. He leaned in and lightly brushed his own lips against hers and that ignited a spark inside of her she didn't know she had. Her own head darted forward and crashed against his lips, she wrapped her hands in his hair as she kissed him with all the love and emotion she possessed.

Ichigo happily returned the kiss as the two made out. She even tasted like caramel, he thought as they made out viciously. They didn't breathe for the next two minutes as they survived on the lips of the other person. They separated eventually though and both leaned their foreheads against each other as they panted in the air. "Have you been drinking?" panted out Yoruichi as Ichigo blinked.

"Yeah, Kyoraku-taichou took me drinking and eating a few hours ago." he murmured. "How'd you know?" he questioned the girl in his lap who grinned.

"I can taste it, the sting of it on your lips," she whispered, drawing a slight blush from Ichigo.

"I bet it's stronger on my tongue," he whispered back to the girl who smiled devilishly before claiming his lips again. They were taken out of their makeout session by a very disgruntled voice.

"I knew it, I'm in hell." grumbled the deep voice of Yukio next to them, causing the two to separate out of shock and look over to the man in his bed. "First I get killed by an Academy Student then wake up in hell to find him making out with my daughter-" the man soon had his daughter crash herself into his chest, making the man let out a loud huff as he got jumped on. The man slowly wrapped his arms around the girl who smiled at him in happiness.

"Both my favorite guys woke up today," she said as Yukio let out a loud groan.

"Don't loop me with him!" he yelled as he gestured to the teen in the chair next to them. "I deserve to be on a higher level of care and commitment," he said, gesturing with his hands. "Here's him," he said as he put out his hand flat sideways. "And there's me," he said, raising his other hand much higher above the other. Yoruichi rolled her eyes and leaned next to her father's ear so Ichigo wouldn't hear.

"But I love you both," she whispered before raising her head back, laughing at the look of horror that came over the man's face. He snapped his eyes between the two teens rapidly before leaving them on Yoruichi. She slowly nodded with a happy smile while the man slowly shook his head.

"No," he said, causing the girl to scowl. "No, I refuse for it to be him of all people," the man stated stubbornly, seeing Ichigo's smiling face. "See! He's a bastard and _he knows it_!" the man hissed at the end as he pointed at Ichigo. Yoruichi let out another melodious laugh before getting off her father and jumping in Ichigo's lap, still looking at the man in the bed as Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled in his hold. Yukio growled before sitting up on the other side of the bed and looking away.

"You get this stupid rebellious shit from your mother," he complained as he stood, grabbing his haori as he did so.

"You shouldn't be walking dad." the girl called out, the man turning around and looking at Ichigo who still held Yoruichi.

"I bet you he didn't wait two minutes before leaving this room." the man exclaimed as he started walking to the door. He was stopped by the appearance of Captain Haruki and Captain Ukitake at the door. "Ukitake-taicou, Haruki-taichou. What do I owe the visit?" asked the burly man. If he had been Yoruichi he would have felt Ichigo stiffen when the two men came into sight but he was not.

"Well for starters for you there is a Captains meeting so you need to get ready," said Haruki as he turned to Ichigo. "And you need to come with us." said the man as he as he extended two fingers and made a 'come here' gesture to Ichigo, much to both Yukio's and Yoruichi's confusion. "Don't even ask Yukio, just go get dressed and to the meeting, Unohana cleared you," he said as the man hesitantly nodded before looking at Yoruichi which Haruki saw.

"She will need to go back to school or your compound, she is not allowed to the meeting." the man said as Yukio nodded and crossed his arms, waiting for Yoruichi.

The girl herself had turned in Ichigo's arms and looked into the face that was always smiling which currently held a grimace. "Why do you have to go?" asked the dark-skinned girl in confusion as Ichigo put on a fake smile she easily saw through.

"Probably just to congratulate me and make me a Captain instantly for being so awesome. Now, go ahead and go to the Academy you missed enough as it is," he told her but to his frustration, she shook her head. "Please Yoruichi?" he asked the yellow-eyed girl.

"No, I refuse to leave you. We're in this together." she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Ichigo continued to smile as he hugged the girl.

"I love you," he whispered as he aimed three fingers and before the girl could question his statement he struck the back of her neck and she fell limp in his arms. He sighed as he positioned her before picking her up bridal style and stood before handing her to Yukio. "Let me get dressed." the teen said as Ukitake threw him his robes which Ichigo deftly caught. The Shihoin clan leader shunpo'd away to go put his daughter to bed and get dressed.

Ichigo himself had stripped out of his bathrobe and put on his shihakusho and reached for his sword but a hand on his arm stopped him. Ukitake's stern face greeted him as Haruki reached past him and grabbed the sword from its place of leaning against the cabinet. "You are currently a threat and we can't allow you to have your sword." Ichigo rolled his eyes as the two men shunpo'd the three of them to the Captain's meeting room.

They arrived outside of the large massive oak doors before they were opened to reveal all other eleven captains even Yukio who had gotten here in record time. Ichigo walked in with Ukitake and Haruki on his sides and stood in front of the eleven Captains of the Gotei thirteen. At the old man's nod both men walked back to their places in their lines and soon both rows of Captains faced each other but most eyes were on Ichigo as opposed to in front of them.

The old man in the chair at the front banged his wooden cane on the floor in front of him. "This meeting is hereby in order!" spoke the gravelly and raspy voice of the Supreme Captain Yamamoto. "The purpose of this meeting is this boy in front of you all." the old man began as his lieutenant handed him a bundle of papers. "Ichigo Kurosaki, someone who came from the Rukongai and passed the Examination test with flying colors and displayed prodigal talent to the point where he was able to skip the first two years and entered the Academy close to a year ago.

"He has maintained his position as best in class and has never lost a spar but his Kido is sub-par, he currently has a tutor in the field who has said he is making remarkable progress in the Kido arts. He showed his skill by fighting Captain Yukio Shihoin and not only matching his Reiatsu with his own. As the fight progressed Ichigo revealed his Shikai which coincidentally is a dual-wielding one which is the third in existence after Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku.

"He was able to beat the Captain Shihoin in the spar but despite almost losing the fight, did not reveal his true power." at that point the man lowered the papers and looked at Ichigo over them. "Did you, Ichigo Kurosaki?" questioned the old man as Ichigo nodded to the man. "Why did you not show your powers?" questioned the old man yet again as he drilled into Ichigo, by now all Captains except for the three from last night and Yamamoto were deeply confused.

"I did not want to cause panic nor be killed for being different." muttered the teen as Yamamoto seemed satisfied before returning to the report.

"It says here that Unohana-taichou did a psychology report on you and unveiled the fact you have Post Traumatic Stress and that you would need much help before being fit for the field of battle." again the man looked up from his paper into Ichigo's livid eyes. "Now why would an Academy student have such a severe mental disorder that is almost never seen in Seireitei. Is the reason perhaps because you have not told us the full truth?" the supreme captain ground into Ichigo as he tried to get to the bottom of it.

"I have never lied, but I may not have told the full truth." answered the orange-haired boy as his mind went a mile a minute as he tried to think of ways to get out of this without revealing that he is from the future.

"Then perhaps you would like to enlighten us to the full truth?" asked the old man as he stared at Ichigo.

"What would you like to know?" Ichigo replied as he decided to simply bite the bullet and tell them where he came from, not like telling them was breaking a rule.

"Everything involved with you, Kurosaki Ichigo." answered the man as Ichigo blew out a long sigh.

"First thing you need to know then is that I am not from this timeline and from the future." started the orange-haired boy getting numerous odd looks of disbelief and he felt like those weren't going to be the last ones.

* * *

 **Next chapter the Gotei are gonna know everything, what shall be Yamamoto's verdict on Ichigo's life? And Ichigo and Yoruichi finally got together and I can only wonder how mad she'll be that she got knocked out by the boy she loves. Also, yes Ichigo has his hollow abilities but not his Zangetsu which to some of you sounds stupid and crazy and impossible, but so is time travel and without those powers, he would only be a Shinigami. Also, Ichigo is a dual-wielder with Shikai active and we will get into that more in the next chapter, I'm prob gonna take an extra day or two on this next chapter.**


	5. Bankai!

**Death Lantern: Shintai means Body of the Kami not simply body and after reading his Bankai you will understand why I chose that name in particular.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Yamamoto's wisened and squinted eyes looked over at Ichigo who stood there, arms folded in front of his chest as his gaze swept over every man and woman in the room. Ichigo had just finished an hour-long short story of his life from when Rukia gave him his powers to him being sent back by the cube in his hands. He didn't tell them certain things, such as how Urahara knows he is from the future nor how Urahara had sent him back.

"I have close to no reason to believe you and while it was an interesting story, you have no proof of this adventure you have said you been on." the elder stated as Ichigo suddenly smirked.

"How about I reveal some secrets that have not in this time been revealed?" questioned the teen making people look to Yamamoto, curious to his answer. The bearded man slowly nodded and Ichigo suddenly turned his head to Unohana. "The reason she wears her hair in that braid is to cover a nasty scar Kenpachi Zaraki gave her in the fight for him to become the Taichou of squad eleven." the boy started before turning his gaze to Ukitake. "You have a severe illness that Unohana-taichou confirmed you have tuberculosis and as a result, you will cough blood and occasionally not be able to breathe well."

The teen then turned his gaze to Zaraki himself who looked strange without Yachiru on his shoulder. "You gave your lieutenant Yachiru the name Yachiru because that was the name you had always wanted but never had, therefore you gave it to her after discovering her in the aftermath of a battle," he spoke, making the brute of a man looked shocked and wide-eyed for once. "And finally Yamamoto-soutaichou," the boy started as his gaze stared across at the leader of the Gotei thirteen.

"It had been after a vicious battle where I had barely lived and I had come back here to visit someone. You had me come and meet you while I was here and we had gone to Sokyoku Hill and you had brought some sake which led to us talking on the cliff. Well, it was more like you had talked and I had listened as you told me stories of how you would do all of these legendary things in your prime and how the reason you were still the Supreme Leader of the Gotei Thirteen was because no one had been born strong enough to beat you yet, that was what you had told me and is that enough to convince you?" questioned the teen getting a head shake from the old leader.

"I see, well then here." the boy said as he reached into his robes again and pulled out a small locket on a golden chain, making Yamamoto open both eyes in shock at seeing his locket in Ichigo's hand. "You gave this to me as you died," the boy said somberly as he looked at the golden locket. "And you told me how I should give this to a woman I will love since you never found one," he said as he spread out his hand in the chain, showing it off. It was a golden link chain with a dragon head on one end of the clasp and it's tail on the other end, making it seem like it would eat its tail when it shut.

On the locket itself was an intricate design of a blossoming flower with tiny different color jewels in the center. It had the ability to be opened but it was currently shut making it impossible to see inside of it. "Did you ever open it?" asked the old man in a much softer voice than most had heard from the ancient man.

"I have, would you like to see them?" asked the boy as Yamamoto shook his head before letting his eyes return to their previous position. The man patted a seemingly random place in his robe and found that the pendant was still in his robes, he looked up at Ichigo with confusion on his face. "You still have your version of it, this is the one from my timeline and not the one from your timeline." the boy explained the reason for two of the unique pendants existing.

The old man nodded in acceptance before hardening his features as he sat back in his chair. "Based on the evidence provided Ichigo Kurosaki is telling the truth and therefore what he has said up to this point is also most likely true. You said there was a man named Sosuke Aizen who caused all of this strife in your time, do you know where he is?" questioned the Soutaicho and Ichigo nodded. "Where is he?" he asked the teen.

"Why? What would you do Old man?" he countered the man's question with one of his own and while slightly shocked at the name he answered.

"So we could question him and if he is who you say he becomes we would imprison him to keep this all from happening." the Shinigami explained his need to find Aizen and Ichigo nodded.

"Well, you no longer need to concern yourself with Sosuke Aizen." the teen stated dismissively as he leaned onto his right foot making his whole body lean to his side slightly. Yamamoto's eyebrows knitted together as he processed Ichigo's words.

"Does that mean you-"

"Yes, I killed him two months ago." dead silence answered his statement. "I knew that the more time I allowed him to live the stronger he could get and I had come back to this time to take care of and kill Sosuke Aizen, I did the correct thing." this time silence did not answer his statement as Yamamoto slammed his cane on the floor making a loud crack with a fierce and furious look on the old man's face.

"We have rules here! You cannot do these things you are not judge, jury, nor EXECUTIONER!" the man thundered as he stared Ichigo down with a stare that would freeze most and make some lose consciousness but Ichigo didn't bat an eye.

"I told you of his ability if I had allowed him to live much longer he could have put any of you under his control and taken over Seireitei! I did my duty as a Shinigami! We are meant to protect and defend Seireitei from ALL threats, foreign or domestic! You are the strictest person on the safety of Seireitei, I just killed the man who would kill half of the people in this room!" he shouted, causing some to wince at his blunt and true statement.

"Simply because you believe it correct does not make it so, Kurosaki Ichigo! You may have been a troublemaker and delinquent and gotten away with it in your time but now you are under MY command and OUR rules that ALL shinigami have to follow!" he shouted as he stood from his seated position and his reiatsu flared slightly.

"And I will follow those rules if I can! But if the time requires I kill one man outside of the law to save millions I would gladly do it again!" he shouted and this time he did not give Yamamoto time to talk again. "I always have and always will respect you and the Gotei thirteen, but sometimes you must see past your rules and leave that narrow-minded way of thinking for broader things! My story of the tale of Rukia Kuchiki is the perfect example, none of you listened to her reasoning behind her actions and executed her without thinking about reason!"

Ichigo took a deep breath to calm down his rage as he looked back up. "Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara were the greatest minds of this generation but both had left this land because of how your narrow-minded thinking brought pointless and avoidable deaths! If you simply think with your heart and brain before the rules then you may save more lives than execute!" he finished as he stood there, his hands hanging at his sides as opposed to their previous crossed state.

Yamamoto huffed as he sat down and thought over Ichigo's words with his hands on his cane. "While you speak the truth, it does not make the unsanctioned killing of a so far innocent person okay. And I will take into mind the fact you stopped a genocide with this death. As a punishment for what you have done, you shall have to do two things. One is that you must take the Academy graduation exam in three days time." the man stated causing Ichigo to become puzzled, it didn't sound like a punishment to leave school early.

"The second is that you will have a harder than most Exam and must beat two Captains to graduate," he said, causing Ichigo to shrug. "With no hollow powers." and there goes his confidence.

"Why this as a punishment though?" asked the teen as Yamamoto further sank into his chair.

"I want you out in the field as soon as possible, with the power you possess and the young body you would be able to help us immensely in certain regions." the man said as he slammed his cane again on the ground. "This meeting is hereby adjourned, all information shall stay inside us fourteen and is not to be said to anyone else, not even lieutenants." with that the Captains slowly dispersed, giving Ichigo cautious looks as they went and some gave him smiles and nods while some gave him a small amount of fear and Zaraki seemed ecstatic as he looked at him.

On the way out Haruki handed him his zanpakuto which Ichigo was very grateful for and with a shoulder pat the man was gone too.

Soon it was Yamamoto and Ichigo and with a nod from Yamamoto, Ichigo was gone too.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he walked through the streets to the Shihoin compound with a small headache already lurking at the thought of the tongue lashing he was going to get from Yoruichi, she should be awake by now since that meeting had gone on for a good hour and a half and Yoruichi was tough enough to wake up from that hit to the neck. It was the reason he wasn't shunpoing there since he wanted to enjoy his freedom before being screamed at by Yoruichi.

He walked up to the compound gate and was greeted with the stern face of Yukio. "I'm not mad that you are what you are and where you came from, but you need to go make it up to her 'cuz she is pissed!" the man said as he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder and with some well done sensing Ichigo found her room. He softly knocked on her hardwood door and when he got no answer he knew she was indeed mad. He bit the bullet as he slowly opened the door and entered the room seeing the image of Yoruichi sitting cross-legged on her bed looking out her window.

Ichigo quirked his mouth to one side as he thought of how to approach this. He then realized he was not a man who planned but a man who did and with that, he softly crawled on the bed behind her before taking off his sandals and got right behind her. He put his chin on top of her head and looked out the window with her, noticing how she didn't react to him resting his head on hers at all. "Not even twenty-four hours together and I'm already getting the cold shoulder," he mumbled but she still didn't react, the silent treatment it seemed.

"Well, if you are really going to give me the silent treatment and not say anything might as well take advantage of it," he said as then laid down on her bed and pulled her into his arms, pulling her flush against his chest despite the girl's squirming.

"Let me go Ichigo," she warned through gritted teeth.

"Didn't know you were a poet Kitty-chan," he whispered as he snuggled his head further in her purple locks. "I wasn't kidding when I said I love your hair," he said as he smiled in bliss as opposed to the person he snuggled. She would have tried to hit him if he didn't have his arms wrapped around her at the elbows rendering her arms useless. She attempted to kick him and hit his shin but he didn't even move like a boulder.

"Ichigo when I get out of this I am going to kill you, very slowly," she said through grit teeth and Ichigo simply kept smiling.

"All the more reason not to let go, and why am I in trouble I knocked you out, you've done that to me before," he commented and Yoruichi's eyes widened in scandalisation as she turned her head and was soon face-to-face with him.

"That was different and you know it!" she hissed at him in fury and Ichigo simply smiled at her.

"I know you. I know you well enough that you would have had to be dragged out of that room kicking and screaming and neither I nor your father wanted to watch that. My way got it done efficiently and quickly, I was called into a Gotei thirteen meeting with every other single Captain in Seireitei, they wouldn't let you in anyway, it's called a captain's meeting for a reason." he spoke to her as if scolding a child but he still held a soft look on his face.

"Doesn't change the fact you freaking knocked me out, baka." she suddenly became meek as she buried her head in his chest from his scolding. She knew he was right and she had been acting childish and had no reason to be mad, therefore making her very meek right now.

"You're right," he said as he flipped them to the point he was on top of her and had her pinned to the bed. "I wonder how I can fix that." he murmured before leaning in and kissing Yoruichi with a slow and steady passion to it and she smiled as she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as if to pull him in closer. Ichigo rested on his forearms above her as their lips met and shared the levels of love they felt for each other that words couldn't hope to describe with words.

Ichigo licked her lip lightly, asking for entrance which Yoruichi was happy to allow as Ichigo let his tongue slip into her mouth and explore. She tasted so sweet that he never wanted to stop kissing her. Her tongue played with his own and he decided to try and assert dominance by fighting her tongue back with his own and now it was soon a wrestling match of who could pour more passion into the kiss. Ichigo got the upper hand though when he licked the top of her mouth, causing the girl to writhe under him and he smirked as she became putty in his hands.

He separated their lips, causing Yoruichi to let out a slight whine at the lack of warmth and her half-lidded gaze met his own with a rather prominent blush on her face. "I'm gonna be training for the next few days," he whispered and her eyes became confused. "Alone," he added when he saw her confusion, drawing a pout from her.

"That's okay, we can relax after your training," she stated with a sultry smirk but Ichigo shook his head.

"I will be training alone and non-stop for those days and cuz of that I won't be back for a few days." he finished as the girl gained a betrayed look on her face due to him leaving for a few days and not even asking her.

"And why alone?" she questioned as she raised herself to his lips. "I could become great _motivation."_ she purred as she kissed him again, getting the effect she desired as Ichigo responded with fierce resolve in his own kiss. They parted abruptly by Ichigo pulling back as he shook his head.

"I don't need distractions, no matter how sexy they are," he mumbled the last part as if not being able to take his favorite toy with him. "Don't worry though," he started, causing the girl to perk up as he smirked. "We got the whole day," he said as he flipped them to the point where he was on the bottom. Yoruichi smiled down at him as she leaned over his face, causing a curtain of purple hair to cover their faces.

"Guess we'll have to make the most of it," she whispered as she kissed him again as Ichigo threw the sheets over them, obscuring them from the rest of the world.

The next morning Ichigo smiled as he stood above Yoruichi who still laid in bed. They had indeed made the most of the day and had spent the whole day in bed, ranging from talking to making out and simply cuddling and Ichigo didn't know which he enjoyed the most. He needed to go and achieve his Bankai, it was the only way he would be able to beat both Captains without his Hollow powers. He put his sword back in his sash and with one last glance at the sleeping Violette he walked out of the room.

"You better pray you didn't do anything I wouldn't do with her." a gruff voice said behind the boy and Ichigo rolled his eyes as he turned around to face the slightly taller man. Ichigo scowled briefly due to his young body he was a solid seven inches shorter than he was in his timeline, making him five-ten and he missed those moments he could just stand over someone and stared down at them.

"Even if we did you couldn't do anything to me anyway," the boy answered causing the man to scowl. Ichigo let out a brief chuckle, he was beginning to realize why Yoruichi loved teasing so much. "For the record, we didn't and she isn't mad as hell anymore. But, she is still sleeping so please don't wake her," he said as he turned back around to the stairs leading to the bottom floor. "Ja ne, Shihoin-taichou!" he called over his shoulder with a wave.

The man shook his head as he rubbed his temples, the boy was a decent person but it was the fact he was dating his daughter that made him so pissed. The even more annoying thing was the gaki knew how to get under his skin, a very hard talent to possess since he was usually pretty strict and too stiff to be annoyed by people like him. He shuddered slightly though as he watched the teen's retreating back, if what Ichigo had said yesterday was indeed true then the boy not only already had the experience and the knowledge, he simply needed the ability.

The teen would surely become a beast on the battlefield, perhaps even on the same level of the Soutaichou, but such things were debatable since Yamamoto was the strongest Shinigami in thousands of years, if someone hadn't done it in that time it was debatable one extra person would change that.

"Gaki," the man started as he remembered something. Ichigo turned his head as he stopped his movements to leave. "When're you gonna tell her?" he said as he jabbed a thumb in the direction of Yoruichi, noticing how Ichigo looked down at the question. "She deserves to know about it, all of it. If you're serious with her you'll tell her the truth." the man stated, causing Ichigo to pointedly look away from the man. Yukio would admit, Ichigo was a very smart person and had definitely gotten wise from his experiences.

But Yoruichi should know that her boyfriend not only was part hollow but also from the future, she deserved that. He watched as Ichigo walked down the steps, not saying a word to acknowledge Yukio's question. The man shook his head as he quickly checked his daughter to make sure she was indeed clothed and then shunpo'd to his squad barracks.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he walked down the streets of Seireitei, returning from his training time. He had indeed achieved Bankai and had even gotten it the previous night, twelve hours earlier than he was supposed to but he still was not exactly happy to be fighting two Captains, they were Captains for a reason. If he was lucky Yamamoto wouldn't pit him against Ukitake and Kyoraku, if they were his opponents there was no chance of winning. He had gotten a cloak to cover himself right before he had gotten in Urahara's secret training ground.

He actually hadn't talked to the man in a while, he probably should rather soon. He liked the cloak he had gotten, it was pure black and reminded him somewhat of his old Bankai robes with Zangetsu, it was a thick black cloth that went to his ankles while also covering his arms with the long sleeves that went to his palms. It had come with an obi to tie it around the middle but Ichigo had discarded it since he would never close the cloak.

It also had a very long hood that went in front of his face to the point where it shadowed his eyes and the complete top half of his face, only revealing his lower face. Due to him leaving his shihakusho wide open as well, his lightning scar was wide open for the world to see. Ichigo had decided to leave it in view at all times, not only as an intimidation tactic but also a reminder to strive him to work harder. He knew he probably attracted attention, dark cloak and no Spiritual Pressure whatsoever probably seemed suspicious.

In his previous timeline, he had learned how to completely suppress his pressure to the point where he literally had no presence. It was a very handy trick he had written off as useless a while back when he had made it but now that he had matured, it was very useful. He had forgotten all about it until the past three days he had spent with Shintai where he had remembered it once in the middle of a duel. He strode to the squad one training field, he wouldn't have known if not for a hell butterfly sent by Yamamoto himself it was a rather handy ability to send a hell butterfly.

Ichigo was about a hundred meters away from the actual training field when a group of Onmitsukido landed all around him. "State your name and business in Seireitei!" barked one of them causing Ichigo to sigh and roll his eyes as he removed his hood to show the group his distinctive orange hair.

"Ichigo-san!" stuttered one of them who recognized him, the others were clueless as to he was and thankfully he didn't have to explain himself. "He is the boyfriend of Yoruichi-sama!" hissed the man clad in black and with a panicked nod the group shunpo'd away causing Ichigo to chuckle. They must have seen him but not felt him and got curious, it would seem that being the boyfriend of the daughter of a Captain had its perks in a strange way he hadn't expected.

He resumed his walk to the training fields and could feel Yamamoto's and several other Captain's pressure as well as dozens of lower level pressures. He wondered how close he could get before being seen as he slowly walked onto the field coming up from behind the groups of people on either side of the field outlined in chalk. He started pushing through the horde of Shinigami as he made his way to the front, ignoring their cries of indignation and surprise.

He got to the front and was about to push through before a hand landed on his shoulder trying to pull him back, making the boy sigh. He grabbed the hand and squeezed with enough force that he heard a few snaps and the man cry out in pain before Ichigo let his fingers go and continued onward. It would seem the man yelled rather loudly though since almost every head had turned to see the reason for the painful cry. The teen pushed through the front of the crowd and moved onward, walking over the chalk line and was stopped by a hand on the shoulder.

"Sorry but you gotta get back, look at the line," Shunsui said as he tried to have the person move, but they did not. "C'mon don't make me put force into this," he said as he tried to get a feel for the man's Reiatsu but felt none. He furrowed his brow and reached up before pulling down the hood, causing Ichigo's spikes of orange hair spring out. "Why didn't you say it was you!" exclaimed the man as he patted Ichigo's shoulder and walked off the field since he was not Ichigo's opponent.

A tap of a cane on wood got everyone's attention as they all focused on the old man standing on the wooden platform to the side of the field. "Ichigo Kurosaki is here to take his Academy evaluation as told and shall fight two Captains of my choice and win to pass," the man stated, causing many to gasp in shock or blanch at the thought of fighting two Captains. "The two I have chosen is Kenpachi Zaraki," he said as the massive man walked out onto the field with a grin that split his face at the prospect of fighting someone so powerful. "And Ryosu Kuchiki." the man finished, causing some to gape in shock at that combination.

Ryosu Kuchiki was the current head of the Kuchiki clan and was the father of Future Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya was basically a mini-me of his father and the only difference between them was their hairstyles and zanpakutos. They were also similar in the fact that Ryosu was a famous Kuchiki for achieving Bankai as a lieutenant, a feat no one had done so early as well as him being agile with Flash Step, second to Yukio which was technically now third considering Ichigo was faster than Yukio.

The man also held himself like royalty and deemed everyone below himself. Perhaps he could become frenemies with this Kuchiki similar to how he did with Byakuya, his eyes glazed over as he saw Byakuya in Ryosu's place.

 _Ichigo panted as he looked across at his enemy, Ichimaru Gin refused to die and with the distance, he could fight from due to his sword's weird ability they were having quite a bit of trouble. "Kurosaki, I have a plan," spoke Byakuya as he and Ichigo stood across from Gin, both had their Bankai activated and Byakuya had his flowing around him like a storm as they stood there. "I will distract him with my petals from the left and I will push him into your direction." the man explained, getting a nod from Ichigo as Byakuya sent out all of his pedals in pursuit of Gin._

 _Ichimaru had to hop around like a frog to avoid the millions of shards of the blade from Byakuya's Bankai. He sent his blade extending back behind him as he kept running from the pedals in a straight line and ended up hopping right into Ichigo's blade which was now firmly lodged in his gut._

 _Ichimaru coughed out blood as he stood hunched over on Ichigo's blade. He died smiling though as he knew he hadn't died in vain as Ichigo retracted the blade and Gin fell over into heap as blood pooled around him._

 _The teen stared down at the panting Ichimaru as he tried to suck in air but his punctured lung stopped that from happening and kept spitting out blood no matter how hard he tried to gain air into his lungs. Soon Ichimaru died after wheezing his way to death and Ichigo spits on the silver-haired man before turning to see Byakuya, laying down on his back spread eagle with a pool of blood of his own. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock before he shunpo'd over and his eyes gained a glazed look as he took in the dark-haired man's condition._

 _Rukia had died a few months back when several Espada had gotten her by surprise on a solo mission and she had been raped and murdered and the puddle of bone mass, guts, blood and other questionable liquid they had found her in had broken Byakuya as well as Renji. Renji had died two weeks ago after getting beaten by Ulquiorra, Renji had simply been outclassed by the stronger Arrancar and had been killed with little to no mercy from Ulquiorra._

 _Those had been the last two people somewhat close to Byakuya Kuchiki and Ichigo had a feeling that the man had died peacefully knowing he was going to be reincarnated and be able to forget all the tragedy he had lived through in his life. His wife had died of illness after five years of marriage, his little sister had gotten a death that no one deserved, his apprentice had been killed._

 _Ichigo looked down at Byakuya's headless body and could bring forth no tears or sadness for the man, he had died after all of the sufferings in his life he deserved to get a new life in reincarnation. The teen sighed as he put the man's head in his lap and carried his body and head away, not caring about the blood that poured on himself as he made his way back to Seireitei._

Ichigo kept his eyes closed as he sighed trying to forget the bad memories. "Begin!" shouted Yamamoto as Kenpachi leaped at Ichigo with the same face-splitting grin on his face. Ichigo's hidden reiatsu unleashed itself as he blocked Kenpachi's swing with speed that baffled most. Ichigo's eyes remained closed and Kenpachi narrowed his eyes at the teen before rushing his fist forward for a cheeky punch while the teen's eyes were closed.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he caught Kenpachi's fist but Zaraki was more curious about his eyes than him catching his fist. They were a bloody crimson as opposed to their old soft brown color. "Nice eyes gaki." barked out Zaraki as he laughed. Ichigo thrust back against Zaraki, actually making the man even more excited as the teen matched his power. Ichigo's eyes snapped to the side as he saw Yoruichi and her father appear, her usual ponytail in place as her arms crossed while she watched the match, shock on her face as she saw who he was fighting.

"You wanted to see how strong he was? Well, let's watch him get his ass kicked." said her father as he watched the match.

Ichigo suddenly growled up at Zaraki before replacing his sword with his bare hand and extending his blade and blocking Ryosu's swing, watching the surprise on both men's face as he did so. Small little streams of blood trickled down his arm as he blocked the strike from both men. He suddenly shunpo'd a small distance away to create space and watched as the men gathered their bearings. He placed both hands on his sword as he stared the two down with his bloody orbs.

 **"Divide and Conquer, Shintai!"** Ichigo spoke the first words since appearing at the training ground as he held his ax and sword. They were now different from the previous ones and were a pure rich gold along with the chain holding them, causing many to raise an eyebrow at the change. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he got in a defensive position waiting for the two men to approach him. Zaraki started drastically raising his Reiatsu to the point where some in the audience were losing consciousness.

Instantly four people darted out and held their hands in a certain position and used a Kido spell to create a barrier that would keep everything inside of it contained in a box-like format. It would not muffle out sound but it would keep the three inside the barrier as well as keep their Spiritual Pressure from affecting those outside of it.

On the inside, the Spiritual Pressure was raised through the roof as Zaraki kept increasing it and Ichigo kept rising to match him. It was now visible through the barrier and now looked like a tidal wave of purple trying to push against a tsunami of gold and the whole barrier was filled with the two colors before they lowered and were now not visible. Ryosu panted slightly from his position at the side from the amount of Reiatsu the two were throwing around.

He had a substantial amount but he did not have that much, not even near. "Go Ken-chan!" shouted a high-pitched voice from the side that broke through the tense silence and everyone turned to see a pink-haired girl with a small zanpakuto on her hip and her shihakusho on, showing that she was indeed a Shinigami.

Zaraki darted at Ichigo in a mad sprint with his blade held to his side as he laughed. He swung down at Ichigo but the teen simply blocked it with his sword before swinging his ax around and slicing into Zaraki's chest. Zaraki did not even seem fazed by it and struck again with his blade only to get blocked again. Ichigo was forced to block yet again against Ryosu who swung at him from the side and his arms shook under the pressure of both strong men.

Ichigo growled as his mind raced a mile a minute to try and think of what to do. He would not be able to throw either weapon at them due to him having to block both so he would have to use something else. He relinquished his defense against the two men and leaped back, his two weapons crossing in front of him. The two fighters in front of him tensed as they felt the amount of reiatsu Ichigo was conjuring.

 **"Conquer them all Shintai!"** he shouted as he lashed out his weapons to the side releasing them from their crossed forms and Ryosu's eyes widened as he jumped away but Zaraki stood there in wonder of what Ichigo had just done. His answer was two massive blades of pure Reiatsu crashing into him and cutting his skin deeply, sending him flying back as he crashed into the barrier. Ryosu was soon on top of Ichigo slicing and slashing to try and beat the teen with pure speed.

It would have probably worked if Ichigo didn't have two weapons to block with. Ichigo parried Ryosu's swings left and right as the man continued to advance on him trying to break down Ichigo's defense. He realized his attacks were not working and leaped back to Zaraki's side who was now standing with a massive grin and two deep cuts on his chest. "Zaraki, we must go higher," Ryosu said as his Reiatsu flared higher and his sword morphed into a double-bladed spear as he crouched into an offensive position with.

Zaraki simply barked out a laugh as he ripped off his eyepatch, revealing the creature that is his eyepatch as well as releasing an ocean of Reiatsu. Zaraki smiled as he started walking towards Ichigo. "Been a long time since I've had this much fun, you're good!" he shouted as he sprinted at Ichigo with even more speed than before, slicing down on to the boy's head which Ichigo blocked barely. He had to hold both hands on his sword to block it, one on the back of his blade and one on his hilt.

"Checkmate Gaki!" Zaraki shouted as Ryosu appeared behind him to stab forward only for the ax to appear on a chain and with a mind of its own as it protected its wielder by blocking the spear with the flat of its blade. Ichigo noticed the surprise on Zaraki's face. The massive man quickly substituted it with happiness as he curved his sword around and sliced the boy's gut, causing Ichigo to stagger back as his blood gushed out. The teen soon had both weapons in hand as he stood between the two Captains, bleeding and dirtied as he did so.

Zaraki and Ryosu both dived at Ichigo in sync as they sliced for him, Ryosu from the side and Zaraki above. Ichigo raised his sword above him to block Zaraki and shoved his ax to the side to try and deflect Ryosu's spear. Cracks formed on the ground as Ichigo grit his teeth to block the two powerful men. Ichigo's eyes gained a livid look as his Reiatsu suddenly skyrocketed, shooting up higher and higher to the point of Zaraki's own. The barrier was gaining cracks from the strain of having to hold in this much Spiritual pressure and the four holding it were sweating from the strain.

Ichigo's Reiatsu shot even higher and soon overwhelmed Zaraki's own. "ENOUGH!" he shouted as he shoved the two men back, making them skid backward as they looked up. Ichigo spread his arms wide as he suddenly started floating into the air. "I shall show you why my sword is called The body of Kami!" he yelled as his Reiatsu climbed even higher, causing even more cracks to form on the barrier.

 **"BANKAI!"** the teen shouted as a massive light appeared from Ichigo, causing some to cover their eyes from the bright light that shined to the point it looked like they would go blind. It suddenly vanished as everyone looked to where the light had emanated and most couldn't withhold the gasp they let out. Golden wings obscured his form, and the weird thing was that the wings were made out of dozens of swords. They soon expanded out, revealing Ichigo but one would not be able to recognize him unless they had just seen him transform.

Pure shining golden armor was there instead and it looked like a golden warrior donning Corinthian armor. The only aspect of him that was not covered in gold was his cape that flowed from behind, it was a dark crimson color instead of the shiny gold.

Ichigo flexed his hands which no longer held weapons as he looked down at himself. **"This is my zanpakuto's true power. Now, tear them limb by limb Shintai!"** he boomed in a deep and demonic voice that sent chills down most's spines. With a wave of his arm, hundreds of axes and swords appeared from his back connected to chains yet again as they darted down in pursuit of Zaraki and Ryosu. The two men were forced to dodge and roll around as they tried to avoid the hundreds of weapons that flew around.

Zaraki made a daring move to get Ichigo and flew up, swinging at Ichigo's back as he did so. He had not expected the teen's wings to suddenly divide slightly and soon he had six swords pierced through his arms and legs, suspending him in the air. Ichigo watched as Ryosu continued to try and dodge the swings of numerous swords and axes. Ichigo let out a 'tch' as he resummoned the swords and ax's to his body and they merged with his golden armor.

Ryosu had been nicked and slightly cut numerous times and had blood dripping down the side of his head as he stood there, ready to fight Ichigo. Ichigo floated back down to the ground and soon his armor and wings evaporated, leaving Ichigo in the getup he previously had. But as his armor disappeared it was turning into liquid molten gold as it transferred to his hand, encasing it in the liquid and forming a massive ax.

Ichigo suddenly started muttering, something most had to strain their ears to hear.

 _ **"By the power of Kami-sama I declare them unworthy to witness purity itself and I call upon her power to rid the world of this heresy-"**_ Yamamoto's eyes widened as he heard those words, the words of an unstoppable force."MOVE OUT OF THE WAY CROWD!" shouted Yamamoto as the crowd behind that part of the barrier started clearing. **"CLEANSE THEM AND SPLIT FIEND FROM FRIEND, SHINTAI!"** the teen shouted and everyone watched as Ichigo'sax-wielding hand raised high in the air.

He brought it down with a massive scream as the ax impacted with the floor and a holy light shined down from the sky, erasing all in Ichigo's path as the ground was evaporated into the air. Ryosu had barely escaped with his life as he had been knocked out from such close proximity to the explosion.

When the dust settled it revealed a cavern hundreds of meters long in a cone shape that expanded from Ichigo. Ichigo himself stood there in his normal attire, blood pouring out of his gut as he stood on wobbly knees while leaning on his sword for balance. He looked back at Zaraki who had passed out from loss of blood some time ago and had a worried Yachiru standing above him.

"Winner Kurosaki Ichigo, he is now a Shinigami of Seireitei!" was shouted by Yamamoto and Ichigo decided he had no more reason to keep standing as he fell over, right onto Yuroichi's shoulder.

"You are doing story time when we get back," she whispered into his ear, causing him to chuckle as he tiredly nodded his head against her neck as he slowly let consciousness leave him.

* * *

 **So, Ichigo had a super hard exam and achieved Bankai because of the inspiration to pass the Academy. I hope the whole Shintai thing makes sense now that his Bankai is revealed.**

 **If you wanna know Ichigo's ax just google Gimli's ax and it is the first one.**

 **Next chapter is going to be a time skip, so yeah see ya in the next one.**


	6. Time Goes On

**This is a time** **skip chapter. Komamura will be referred to as a man for future reference. I realize that Byakuya's grandfather was the Squad Six Captain at this time but I changed it up a bit to further change things in my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Ichigo exhales a plume of smoke into the calm air of Seireitei as he looks down at everyone going about their day. The past Sixty years had been stressful for the teen and he had found a comfort in sex, fighting, and smoking. He smiles as he watches Yoruichi order around several Onmitsukido as they trained together in the grounds of the Shihoin compound. Her father had passed away seventeen years back and she had already been the lieutenant when he passed and after he recommended her and she had passed the test, she was now the Captain of Squad two as well as the leader of the Onmitsukido.

He himself had become a Captain forty years ago when his Captain had died on a mission. He hadn't been there so he didn't know what exactly happened but he had heard that they had been attacked by hordes of Hollow's and he had his suspicions that there was most likely a Vasto Lorde with that group. His Captain and the Lieutenant had been strong, they wouldn't have died to some common Hollows and he doubted much less than a Vasto Lorde leading a group of them would have gotten such a horde together.

If the man was still alive he would think it had been Aizen but the man was still dead so it was pointless to think it had been him. Due to his Captain dying and after being recommended by several of the Captains he had become the Captain of Squad Five. It had been strange wearing the Haori Aizen would wear but Shintai had convinced him that this was another way to honor the man. He took one last deep drag of the cigarette before flicking it away.

He turned back into his and Yoruichi's room and went to get dressed for his daily duties. He had moved in with Yoruichi into her Compound home after her father had died and they had gotten married sixteen years ago. It had been a beautiful wedding ceremony since the two Captains getting married did not happen every day and the entire Gotei thirteen had been there as well as most of Seireitei. He remembered the massive cake they had brought out that had been the size of Tessai.

"Taichou, are you ready?" asked the voice of his lieutenant through the door making him roll his eyes. He hadn't known Komamura very well but he had respected the man for his strength and ability to be a Shinigami despite the forces working against him. He had chosen the Fox man for his squad as soon as he saw him at the academy.

"Hai Koma, give me a second," he spoke back and he heard the man's massive footsteps walk away through the halls. He shook his head as he slipped on his Haori over his robes. His appearance had only changed in size and maturity. His hair was also longer, more like the length he'd had before going back in time and now in the back, it reached the bottom of his neck and in the front, it hung over one eye and went around his right eye while still retaining its spiky texture.

On the sides it went to his jawline, covering the fact he hadn't shaved in a good week now and sideburns were starting to develop. Yoruichi said he needs to get a haircut but he disagreed, it was a good length and he liked his hair like this, it made him seem more mature than his old childish pointy locks. His features had aged as well, leaving a pointed and narrow face with a chiseled jaw and his one red eye shining from beneath his orange hair in view.

He had fully grown and now stood at Six Seven in height, which was actually two inches taller than his previous height which he still did not fully understand but he wasn't complaining. He sighed as he stepped out of the room, lighting another cigarette as he did so. Shintai cleansed his lungs and body of all internal diseases, including cigarettes so it was a nice way to relieve stress and Ichigo was very thankful for it since his days were getting more and more stressful.

His Gatta's clicked on the wood floor as he walked to the front door. His robes dragged against the floor as he moved and while he couldn't hear it he could feel them. He had gotten a new trenchcoat that was slightly different from his one he wore to the fight at the Academy. He had gotten a black leather trenchcoat with cloth long sleeves of crimson and had gotten no hood for it in exchange for a high collar that went up to his ears. The collar was made of light steel plating which kept it stiff and upright as well as granted him some defense against swords.

He wore a black hakama for his legs and wore nothing else for his upper body. He wore the standard Captain Haori over it with the Kanji for Five on the back. He had no point in wearing anything for his upper body but his leather trenchcoat, this way his scar was also displayed for all to see. He stepped out of the Shihoin manner and stood next to Komamura who had been waiting near the door, the man truly was too loyal. He had made Komamura remove that ridiculous helmet.

He didn't know why the man would care what others thought, this was literally a world where wild beasts with masks of creatures made of bone would EAT people yet Komamura was afraid of being judged for his appearance. "How's your morning Koma?" he asked the taller man next to him as the two walked to Squad Five barracks. He had given the man the nickname when he first picked him out of the Academy, saying how it was a long name and Koma rolled off the tongue easier.

"It has been good, how was your morning Ichigo-dono?" he replied as the two tall men walked down the street, gaining many onlookers. Some would look at Komamura out of curiosity and strangeness but they would usually shrug it off a little later since he was seen through Seireitei commonly joining Ichigo on his walks which is what the two were currently doing. They would look at Ichigo in awe since he was the second strongest Shinigami they had with them, some who knew of his Hollow powers thought he might even be stronger than Yamamoto.

"Eh, Yoruichi was grumpy cuz she had to train some new recruits this morning. So, I had to calm her down like the nice husband I am with some morning sex," he explained his morning to Komamura who simply shook his head slightly, already used to his Captain's blunt and laid-back attitude.

"We also have new recruits Ichigo-taichou." the massive man stated, causing Ichigo to let out a sigh as he took an even deeper drag of his cigarette and blow it out through his nostrils. Some women looked at Ichigo with envy and lust due to his features and position. He had become the heartthrob of Seireitei with his looks and chiseled body always on display for all. He found the whole thing amusing since he knew they wouldn't do anything due to Yoruichi being the fiercest living female Shinigami.

For those who did not remember Unohana back in her glory days that is.

"Well, we can do that later. For now, let's enjoy-" he was stopped by a gathering Reiatsu at the West Gate, their jurisdiction. "Ugh, this is really not our day," he said as he turned and started walking there. "Well, let's at least check it out," Ichigo said as he and Komamura resumed their walk and turned in the direction of the West gate and resumed their leisurely stroll. "They sure are flarin' that stuff," Ichigo muttered as the two walked down the now empty street to the gate.

The street wasn't exactly empty since most were simply standing on the sides, getting out of the way for the two massive men. The gate became in view for the two and while it was still shut there was a pounding on it as if someone was trying to force through. "It would seem they are trying to break down the Sekkiseki," commented Komamura who placed a hand on his sword hilt. Ichigo shrugged but his hands drifted to the holsters on his hips.

After some convincing from Kyoraku he had gotten his ax to remain in physical form and now both zanpakuto parts were on his hips. They were back to their standard wood and steel color due to not being in Shikai nor Bankai. They were now standing right behind the gate and it would seem whoever is on the other side was quite persistent. Ichigo narrowed his lone visible eye at the massive gate in front of him as the pounding increased, as if numerous people were pounding it.

They were pushing so much Reiatsu into it that Ichigo could tell that it was malicious Hollow energy and that there were numerous amounts of them. Ichigo lit a hell Butterfly that after giving it a short message flew off to the Captain Commander. "Koma, clear the area and get everyone out of this section," stated the tall man as he unsheathed both weapons. A crack formed on the gate as Koma's eyes widened.

"But Ichigo-dono-" he tried to argue but Ichigo cut him off.

"GO! And send out the alert there is a breach," said Ichigo as he let his ax and sword hang loosely in his hands. He watched Komamura shunpo off to get clear the area and he watched as hundreds of Souls started running away and clearing the area. The crack continued to grow into a massive crack that spanned the whole gate, similar to Ichigo's lightning scar. He sighed as the gate suddenly blew open, blocks of sekkiseki flying everywhere. when the dust settled Ichigo was staring at hundreds upon hundreds of Hollows.

He flipped the weapons in his hands as he flared his Reiatsu to higher and higher levels, keeping the Hollows focused on him. He charged the Hollows who at the same time charged him. He quickly crossed the distance between the two forces and slashed a Hollows mask in half with his ax as he stabbed his sword into another Hollow's mask. That was how he started fighting as a one-man army and if anyone were to look upon the scene they would see a spinning weapon of death flying through the mass of Hollows.

Ichigo hacked and slashed as he kept moving forward. Some escaped past him but he knew others could deal with them, he needed to reach this Garganta that was open. He was now a hundred meters from it and the number of Hollows he had killed was reaching into the dozens as he growled, he was getting annoyed with constantly slashing. He pulled on his Hollow mask and flared his Reiatsu again, causing the Hollows to avoid him like the plague and he shunpo'd to the Garganta which was now right in front of him.

"I can't allow you to do that Taichou!" shouted someone as Ichigo began closing the portal. He had to block the sword that came flying at him from meters away. He looked at the extended blade and could only think of one person capable of that, Ichimaru Gin.

 **"So you did this?"** he questioned the silver-haired smiling teen who tapped his nose with his pointer finger. **"You're confident for a kid,"** said Ichigo as he swung his sword and shattered Ichimaru's own, bringing shock on the teen's face. He no longer had to block with his ax and was able to hold both comfortably. **"Yama-jii will be on my ass if I kill you, guess you're living for a little while,"** Ichigo said as he reappeared by the teen via shunpo and brought down the butt of his sword on the teen's neck, knocking him out.

He then turned to the Garganta and sheathed his sword and ax. He walked to it before using both hands and putting them on either end of the portal. He closed it as if clapping and there was now no more portal leading to Hueco Mundo and now just a small army of Hollows charging for Seireitei.

He walked over before picking up the silver-haired teen and stuffing the hilt of his sword in his coat after breaking off shards of the sword leaving only the hilt. It would take a while for the sword to regenerate so he was safe for a while. He slung the teen on his shoulder before darting forward and resuming his killing the Hollows as they ran to the core of Seireitei. He took off his Hollow mask to not cause a panic and resumed hacking and slashing.

He continued to slice through the horde for the next ten minutes before finally realizing they had stopped moving. He didn't care though and stuck his sword through another mask. He could not use both weapons due to having to hold Ichimaru. He slashed to his right and caught a Hollow in that slash before stabbing behind him and stabbing through another mask. He panted slightly due to exertion with how much he had been working.

He sliced through one more hollow and suddenly a group of Onmitsukido appeared around him and rapidly started clearing out Hollows. Ichigo blinked as Yoruichi appeared right in front of him.

"Ah, this is your doing then?" he questioned as she nodded.

"You sent a butterfly, did you not want me to come to save your ass?" she teased him as she looked at the guy on his shoulder. "Isn't that Haruki's third seat?" she asked as she lifted the boy by his hair to get a better look at his face.

"Yeah, he opened a Garganta at the gate which caused all this shit," he said as he gestured to the rapidly thinning out hollows. "Yam-jii woulda killed me if I killed him so I got him alive," he said as he bounced the man on his shoulder, causing as much potential pain as possible.

"Good thing you take walks," she muttered before leaning up and giving him a kiss on the lips as she ran her hands around his built abdomen. He leaned into it right as she pulled away and sauntered off, shaking her hips more than need be. The outline of her curvy figure showed through her Captain Haori. She suddenly turned around and gave him a sultry smile. "See ya at the meeting!" she called as she and the rest of the Onmitsukido disappeared and Ichigo realized all of the Hollows were dead.

He fumed silently as he thought of how to have the roughest possible sex with her after the stunt she had just pulled. Komamura appeared in front of him worried for his wellbeing as well as curiosity for the man on his shoulder.

By now Shinigami were flooding the streets as they 'cleared' the area even though Ichigo and the Onmitsukido had just busted their tail to clear it. "I'm fine Koma," Ichigo said as he raised a hand to placate the man. Komamura deeply respected both Yamamoto and Ichigo, Yamamoto for letting him become a Shinigami and Ichigo for putting so much faith in him. Ichigo had basically been Koma's sole teacher after he graduated from the Academy, he had taught him Shikai as well as how to use his massive size to his advantage.

"I need you to take a group of our Squad to the West district and stay guard patrol, it's a boring job but I don't need some random souls or Hollows coming in." the man said and while Komamura had no reaction his right ear still twitched in irritation. "Sorry, someone's gotta do it and it's better than going to do this meeting and give a report." Ichigo's eyes became wide as he sighed. "We're gonna be doing so much paperwork on this shit later," he muttered as he shunpo'd to the Captains Meeting that was sure to start momentarily.

* * *

Ichigo had been proven right when he said there would be a meeting as not even five minutes later Yamamoto had called a meeting on the whole ordeal. Ichigo stood in line with a bored look on his face. Shunsui seemed to share his boredom and the two kept yawning just to annoy Yamamoto who was there in his chair waiting for Ukitake whose health made him almost always let.

Speak of the devil and they shall appear went through Ichigo's mind as Ukitake appeared in a Shunpo with a cough. He gave no excuse though since Yamamoto almost instantly banged his cane on the floor. "This meeting is hereby in session." spoke the old man. "This morning for those who don't know a Garganta was opened between Hueco Mundo and right outside our Western gate. Ichigo Shihoin, you were there when it happened, give your report." it still felt weird being called Shihoin but that was how it was, she was a noble and he wasn't so he took her name.

"Right," the orange-haired man said as he scratched the back of his head while taking a step forward. "Me and Koma were taking our morning walk and we heard the banging and Reiatsu from the Hollows. We made our way over and when we got there I had Koma clear the district since I saw the gate cracking. He went and did that and then the gate went down. I fought and killed a couple hollows and made my way to the Garganta and tried to shut it. I got stopped by," he started before walking off abruptly and stepping out, despite Yamamoto ordering him back.

Ichigo grabbed Ichimaru Gin who was still bound up like a Christmas pig with Reiatsu blockers all over him as well as a rope that Yoruichi had given him had bound the teen's legs and arms and neck together. He grabbed him by the center part of the rope holding everything together and walked back into the meeting. Haruki's eyes were so wide Ichigo thought they'd pop. He threw the silver-haired teen to the middle of the slick wood floor.

"I found Haruki's third seat here who tried to stop me from closing the portal. I knocked him out, closed the Garganta, killed some more Hollows, got teased, and came here." Ichigo finished his summary, glancing at Yoruichi when he said teased while she simply smiled at him.

"Remove his mouth bindings, I have questions," commanded Yamamoto as Ichigo unsheathed his sword slightly and cut the rope off and kicked the ten to Yamamoto a little closer. "How did you open the portal?" questioned the old man as he brought down some Reiatsu on the silver-haired teen. Ichimaru continued smiling despite that though and Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. "I said, how did you open the portal! This is an order!" commanded the bearded man as he let down more Reiatsu on the teen.

"Kisuke," started Ichigo, getting the attention of several not just Urahara. "Got somethin' to make him talk?" he said as he jabbed his thumb to Ichimaru as if he didn't make his point clear with who 'him' was.

"I have something that could cause him a lot of pain back at the lab but it might not make him talk." said the blonde man as Ichigo shrugged.

"Good enough," he said as he walked up behind Ichimaru. "It's clear he ain't gonna talk to you Yama-jii, Kisuke's got somethin' to make him squeal. Why not just hand him off to Kisuke?" he asked as he landed a hand on the silver-haired teen's head. Yamamoto nodded since the method was better than him just yelling at the silver-haired teen to talk. Kisuke came up, grabbed Ichimaru, and then shunpo'd to his lab.

Yamamoto turned to Haruki. "Do we need to keep your whole squad on watch or do you think you can watch it yourself!" the man hissed as Haruki bowed before the man in embarrassment. If your third seat were to become a traitor it did not look good on you at all and that fact was becoming very evident right now as Yamamoto ripped Haruki a new one. "You would make a man your third seat without the full knowledge of him being a potential threat!" Yamamoto thundered.

"In all fairness Yama-jii in my timeline you let Aizen become a Captain and he had been the greatest traitor in history," Ichigo commented as he tried to take some of the heat off of Haruki.

"Would you like I point out your flaws instead!" the man shouted as his livid gaze turned to Ichigo.

"I'm sure you have plenty of flaws I could point out." the orange-haired man commented with a small shrug of his shoulders. "But I won't cuz I realize that you've done more good than harm. I'm sure the same is true with Haruki-taichou since he has been with you for all these years, and he doesn't hate you for every little fuck-up you pull. So what if he didn't realize Ichimaru was a traitor, he isn't expected to know every single detail down to what his third seat shit that morning." Ichigo made his plea in the defense of Haruki as Yamamoto's hands tightened around his cane.

"You may be important but you do not have the ability to talk to me that way!" thundered the old man as Ichigo raised an eyebrow to the man.

"Maybe if you didn't act this way about so many things we wouldn't have so many people trying to turn traitor." Everyone else was silent as they watched Ichigo and the Commander warily. Yamamoto looked like he was going to burst but Ichigo either didn't notice or didn't care. "You were there when the guidelines of this Gotei thirteen were made! You know that our purpose is to defend souls and not hunt Hollows like we do. The Gotei thirteen have Four directives and responsibilities,

"One," he said as he raised a finger, "To defend Seireitei at any cost!"

"Two," he raised his middle finger joining his index. "To put our men in enemy-controlled regions for combat purposes."

"Three," he raised his ring finger which displayed his wedding ring. "To defend the human world with our men."

"Four," the man said as he raised his pinky finger. "To guide and help ALL souls to Soul Society!" Ichigo was yelling at the end and everyone else was mute.

"Where in those four responsibilities does fighting Hollows lay, Yamamoto!" he shouted to the Old man who was gritting his teeth in anger. "I realize that I'm yelling at you right now and you're probably pissed and want to give me one of your 'punishment's' but the thing is that this needs to be thrown in your face! You sit there and listen to Central Forty-Six and anything they tell you to do. If you're not being Central's lap dog you'll be ordering what they told you and telling-

"That is enough!" shouted the old man but Ichigo did not stop.

"-us to go retrieve girls to execute! You do not have morals or your own ideas! You will hate us if we make mistakes but if Central Forty-Six were to make a mistake you will just say I don't care and then go right back to being spoonfed BULLSHIT! I'm sure if you were to tell Central of where I came from they would have me executed and you wouldn't bat an eye! You would simply bend over for them and let them do-" Ichigo had to hastily block Ryujin Jakka from cleaving off his head.

"ENOUGH!" the man shouted as he bore down on Ichigo with his sword clashing Ichigo's own.

"You are angry because you know it's true!" Ichigo shouted as he pushed Yamamoto back a few feet making the man gather his footing as he stared down Ichigo who now had both ax and sword in hand. Everyone on the sides of the two had their hands on their swords, whose side they would aide is a mystery though. "There are Souls in the Rukongai that are starving, getting raped, pillaged and most are homeless. We don't care though because we are up in our fucking towers jacking each other off while watching the world around us burn."

Ichigo pointed to the massive window that showed Seireitei and some of the Rukongai. "Those Hollows came from District Three, wonder why no one was around over there? CUZ THEY WERE DEAD! BUT WE DIDN'T KNOW UNTIL THE FUCKING HOLLOWS WERE TEARING DOWN OUR WALLS!" Ichigo screamed at the man who blinked in the sudden realization that Three districts were gone. "WE DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT IF THREE OF THE WESTERN DISTRICTS WERE MASSACRED BY HORDES OF HOLLOWS!

"I was having a peaceful FUCKING walk as hundreds were being massacred! That was squad Five and Ten's district!" the reason for Ichigo's sudden anger become apparent to everyone. "Innocent fucking Souls just got devoured never to be resurrected because we got fucking lazy! We didn't notice because we don't care about Souls! We care about ourselves and Hollows!" Ichigo now had a few tears leaking down his face. The guilt of over nine hundred Souls being killed was weighing heavily on the man.

"I can tell you don't give a rat's ass though! You are the Commander of the Gotei thirteen yet you refuse to uphold one of its responsibilities!" the man shouted as he pointed at Yamamoto. Ichigo took three deep breaths before leveling his cold and angry gaze on Yamamoto. " So instead of getting pissed at Haruki why don't you look in a fucking mirror." the man said before shunpoing off to go do something whether it be stress relief or to cry out his frustration.

The room was silent for a long while after that, no one knew what to say. Yoruichi wanted to go to Ichigo but knew she couldn't just leave the meeting. "Do you all agree with him?" asked the old man as he looked to the twelve. He looked every single year old he was as he leaned on his newly reformed cane.

No one said anything and Yamamoto nodded as he turned around. "Well," started Kenpachi Zaraki from the back. "I think the gaki said most of that cuz he's pissed but he had good points. I've killed lots of people but I did it for my own reasons if you ain't using your own reasons then what's the point?" asked the brute of a man as he shrugged. "I killed loads of people and I was called a psycho, and people hate me. But if you do it, stating it's all apart of the plan no one cares they just go on with their lives.

"If I say I'm going to kill everyone in the Academy tomorrow, everyone loses their minds!" the man screamed as he shook his hands for emphasis. "But if Central says that it will be for the greater good then you'll just kill the kids and be done with it, no lack of sleep or nothing. Because it's all apart of the 'plan' and it came from Central making it okay." Zaraki shrugged again as he turned around. "I think the kid's got a point Yama-ojii, you need to do things that you believe are good not what they believe is good." with that the bell-wearing man was off, leaving through the doors and several Captains followed.

Everyone understood that those who believed Ichigo was right left but those who didn't stay. The only ones left were Ryosu Yamamoto and Haruki. "Dismissed," muttered Yamamoto as he walked back to his chambers, his mind clouded in thought.

* * *

Yoruichi appeared at their house, her yellow eyes snapping back and forth in search of Ichigo and found him again on their balcony. He was smoking a cigarette and even though he had been here for not even five minutes there were at least two cigarettes in the ashtray next to him and the one he was on looked close to done. She wore a concerned frown as she walked up behind him, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and putting it in the ashtray before wrapping her slender arms around him.

"Nine hundred," he muttered in disbelief. "Nine hundred gone cuz we didn't give a shit," he whispered and Yoruichi blinked before turning him around, letting her look up into his eyes. His single red eye stared down at her with a sea of sadness barely being contained inside. Yoruichi sighed before grabbing Ichigo's hands and pulling him into the bedroom before throwing him on the bed and straddling him.

"There! Much easier to kiss you now," she exclaimed happily as she gave him a loving and passionate kiss that Ichigo found himself pulled into. Ichigo put one hand behind her head and on her back as they kissed. He sucked on her lips like a dying man as he tried to take in as much of her as possible. She separated from the kiss before they could go any further. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known, it was so sudden and no one saw it coming. "She told him as he looked away. She grabbed him by the chin and made him look at her. "It was his fault, not yours," she whispered, causing him to sigh in resignation knowing she wouldn't drop it.

"I should have known though, he had worked with Aizen before and I should have gotten him when they were both in the Academy, I should-" he was cut off by Yoruichi briefly pecking his lips with her own.

"All these should have's when you should make love to your hot wife who's throwing herself at you," she said with a smirk as Ichigo leaned up, sealing her lips with his own.

"Yoruichi-sama-" spoke a voice from the door before realizing what or who Yoruichi was doing. Ichigo sighed as he let his head hit the bed while he shook it. Yoruichi didn't seem fazed though and stood up with a bounce as she greeted the girl at the door.

"Hi bee!" she exclaimed as she let the girl in. "So whatcha want!" she spoke before her lips gained a curve. "Unless you wanted to watch me and Ichigo do some dirty things?" she fakely gasped in shock as Soi fon turned the same color as Ichigo's name. "What a dirty girl, watching her mentor have sex!" she admonished the little girl before smirking again. "Unless you wanted to join?" she asked as she shoved the frozen in embarrassment girl in the direction of Ichigo.

Ichigo stopped the girl from flying onto the bed and gave her a smile. "Hi Soi-fon," he said causing the girl to blush even deeper as she gave a shaky nod before turning.

"Y-Yoruichi-S-Sama w-what should I do with the r-recruits?" asked the girl as her blush slowly calmed down.

"Umm," the dark-skinned woman seemed to think as she poked her chin. "Just have em do some practice drills for the rest of the day," she answered Soi-fon with a smile and the lieutenant nodded before turning to Ichigo.

"Komamura-fukutaichou has the same question Ichigo-taichou," she said as Ichigo scoffed.

"Just have the recruits patrol the gate area 'till it's repaired then they can just sleep in the barracks," he said as the girl gave again a hurried nod as she ran out the door. "You realize she has a crush on me right?" asked Ichigo as he looked up at Yoruichi.

"A huge one!" the woman said as she jumped back into bed with her husband. "But she won't do anything since I'm married to you. Besides, it's so fun watching her become all left feet around you." she giggled into her sleeve as Ichigo rolled his eyes. His hair had slid to the side revealing both red eyes to Yoruichi.

"If she ends up coming onto me I ain't turning her away." said the man with a shrug of his shoulders as Yoruichi got on top of his waist.

"If she comes onto you I'm going to be there recording it," Yoruichi whispered as she ground her hips into his pelvis, causing the man to groan in pleasure as he got hard. "Time for fun?" asked the woman with a grin that stretched across her face.

"I don't know why you're so happy," he said as he flipped them. "You're getting punished for that tease from earlier." the man said as the couple engaged in adult activities for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Sorta short but I'm happy with it, this was more of a filler chapter before shit gets too important and exciting. Also, I got hit by a rush of inspiration and cranked this out early so yeah.**


End file.
